Coincidences
by srp2017
Summary: What if a young seaman has a connection to Mike that no one knew about.
1. Chapter 1

I'm wrapping up my other stories and this idea came to me. I had to look hard to find what Bell's first name was. It might not be correct so give me some artistic license where that is concerned. Hope you like it!

**Coincidences **

**Chapter 1**

The Michener had arrived at the Port of New Orleans. The normal things that Mike dealt with when arriving at port was not part of his duties. All he had to do was stand idol on the deck and watch others perform their duties. He was not terribly shocked to see Seaman Henry Bell walking towards him. Mike liked the young man and knew he would be taking a special interest in his career. He like Bell's intensity. Bell held out his hand to Mike, and Mike happily shook it.

"May I ask, what now, sir?" Bell asked.

"We rebuild the fleet again." Mike said simply.

"Without the James?" Bell asked. They both leaned against the rail and watched all the activity.

"The James was only a ship. It was the crew that made her what she was. While some of the crew has passed on or left; the spirit is still there. So, I will be making a formal request where you are concerned. I need an assistant of sorts. It might be what you envisioned for your career, but it might help you further it, if done correctly." Mike explained.

"Permission to speak freely?" Bell asked.

"Of course. When haven't you?" Mike teased.

"Why, sir? Why me? I don't understand." Bell asked.

"There is something about you that I like. Maybe I see a bit of myself in you. The way I was before all this. I know you grew up in Texas. Any family?" Mike asked.

"A twin sister, sir. My mother and stepfather died during the Red Flu. She is actually in Natchez." Bell replied.

"Sorry for your troubles. Will you be visiting her? Natchez isn't so far from here." Mike said.

"Possibly, sir. I was waiting on orders before I called her. Sarah is a college student there. We don't see each other as often as I would like." Bell said.

"Then if you accept that offer, I order you to go to Natchez and visit your sister." Mike said.

"Yes, sir." Bell said simply.

"I will be here for a couple days. Here is my business card. I have my cellphone number on it. Once you are finished in Natchez, call me. I will have my own orders and we can get started. I'll be staying here in New Orleans." Mike explained.

"You like New Orleans?" Bell asked.

"I enjoy good food and drink. I loved New Orleans before the Red Flu. I tried to get stationed down here but Christine…my wife, wasn't thrilled with it. She wasn't much for big cities. Plus, I enjoyed her cooking more." Mike admitted.

"Where is she now, sir?" Bell asked.

"She died. My entire family is gone now. I suppose if I retire, I can live where I would like now but New Orleans isn't the same city it was." Mike remarked.

"What place is?" Bell remarked.

"True." Mike agreed.

"If that is all, Sir? I will go rent a car and go visit with Sarah." Bell asked.

"That is all. Call me in a day or so." Mike answered. As Bell walked away; Mike began remembering a time when he and Christine argued about moving to New Orleans. She wanted Mayport and he liked New Orleans. Instead, he took one more deployment, the one to the Arctic, hoping for a promotion to Captain. It would make desk duty more palatable.

He and Christine were not necessarily suited for one another, as they found out as their marriage progressed. Sure, they loved one another; but the marriage started in lust and mixed emotions. Three kids later and they stayed in it because it was what they believed was best for the kids they both adored. Once Mike got home from the Arctic, they were going to a therapist to figure out if they even needed to bother trying to save their marriage.

Mike remembered almost twenty-two years before. Before Christine, before being a cop. A young woman named Beth. The love they shared was intense. He was the son of a cop and Beth's father didn't feel he was good enough for his little girl. Mike never understood it until he had two daughters of his own. At that point in his life, he wasn't good enough for any girl, but Beth loved him anyways.

They had snuck away for an intense weekend at a cheap motel. Mike had taken Beth's virginity, which she happily gave. His mistake was that he should have headed them to a judge or preacher. He would have married her in a heartbeat, but lust got in the way. By Monday morning, Beth's father had found them. Mike was beaten within an inch of his life and Beth sent away to an aunt in New York. Mike had no idea how to find her. He looked but eventually heard rumor that she was engaged to be married to some investment banker or something of the sort. He began police academy and met and married Christine, having Kaitlyn six months after their vows were said. Mike was never good at being a good man.

He often wondered about Beth. He hoped she had found happiness with her banker and had the half dozen kids that she wanted. It was something they had talked about. They wanted a house full of kids that they constantly embarrassed because they couldn't keep their hands off one another.

Instead, he ended up with Christine. One of his friends had nicknamed her 'The Cold Fish.' She was a little aloof towards Mike. Towards their kids even. She had never really wanted to be a mother and so a half dozen kids was off the table immediately. Kaitlyn was conceived before they were even married. Hannah was the product of a drunken night for both of them where protection and birth control was forgotten, and Lucas was a shore baby. In her own way, Christine loved her kids but when Mike was deployed, they were often at a babysitter's. Once Kaitlyn was old enough, she become the caregiver, something Mike hated. It grew her up too fast.

Christine had had her affairs. Mike was faithful. She was a neglectful parent while Mike spent every possible second with their kids. They were polar opposites of one another. His biggest hang-up was that she was never sweet Beth. The only good thing that came out of their marriage was their kids. Mike missed them dearly and every day, he wished he had one of them with him.

He was too old to remarry and start a family. If he ever settled, he might look into foster care, but the idea of dating, engagement, marriage, conceiving a child and then raising them from infancy didn't agree with him. Mike didn't have a good track record. He didn't want to screw another relationship up and he didn't want to fall in love with a baby that he might lose.

Once Henry Bell found a cheap rental vehicle, he began the trek to Natchez, Mississippi; where his twin sister, Sarah was a pre-med student. They were particularly close, and Henry adored his sister. She was younger by four minutes but was the boss. She looked exactly like their mother, Beth. Their stepdad, Eddie had adopted them early on, but Beth had always let it be known, they had a biological father that she had loved intensely. The problem was, she had never told them who the mystery man was. Halfway to Natchez, Henry called Sarah.

_ "Hey, sis. I ended up in New Orleans and am headed for you. I have a couple days off before I start my new assignment." Henry explained. _

_ "Oh, that's great. I'm done with finals too. We can actually spend time together!" Sarah said excitedly. _

_ "Are you working somewhere, though?" Henry asked._

_ "Yeah, one of the plantation houses. Giving tours. I'm still in my house on Fremont too. My roommate moved out and the new one won't be here 'til next week. We can just move the futon in there and you sleep in that room." Sarah said. _

_ "Perfect. And you dumped that guy? What was his name?" Henry asked._

_ "Yes, I dumped him. He didn't much care for my big brother. Hey, when you get here; Mom and Eddie's attorney mailed me some stuff that was in her safe deposit box. I guess the bank finally allowed him to open it. We can go through it when you get here." Sarah said. _

_ "Anything interesting?" Henry asked. _

_ "I was waiting for you. The attorney thought there might be some letters pertaining to our biological dad. I didn't want to unearth something without you." Sarah said._

_ "Don't get your hopes up. He's probably dead." Henry said. _

_ "Or not. Mom talked a little about him to me. She really loved him a lot. She loved Eddie but with our dad, it was different." Sarah said. _

_ "And he dumped her. Alone with twins. What kind of man would do that?" Henry asked. _

_ "According to Granddad, whose honesty does come into question. Maybe he never knew. He might be missing a family now too." Sarah said. _

_ "Maybe but I doubt it. Alright, I'll be there in a while. Behave yourself until I get there. And do not stress about not having money for groceries. We'll go once I get there." Henry told her. _

_ "Aye, aye!" Sarah said. _

_ "Love you, Bug." Henry said before hanging up. _

The truth was, Henry hoped that their biological father was alive. Eddie had been a good man and he had done right by them. He loved and provided for them and loved their mother deeply. Henry had nothing to complain about where Eddie was concerned, but when he imagined his father, he imagined someone with a strong personality. A lot like Admiral Mike Slattery. Henry wasn't sure what had drawn him to the grumpy Admiral, but Henry respected him. He even liked him.


	2. Chapter 2

This becomes slightly M-rated, but not so much to change the rating. Nothing really happens; its just assumed. Vanessa will not be a character in this story but does explain how deep Mike's loneliness is.

**Coincidences**

Chapter 2

Mike had found a department store and bought a few pants and shirts that wouldn't give his rank or position up immediately. He purposely found a different hotel than what the rest of the crew was staying in. He needed to be a better friend to Tom, but he also needed to be on his own a bit too. Mike was a loner.

The hotel he found had a decent bar and restaurant. Mike ate a good steak watched a bit of an old baseball game on the TV, all while drinking a couple whiskey sours. He wasn't terribly shocked when a red-haired woman with too-white teeth, a very revealing blouse and short skirt sat down next to him.

"Drinks here any good?" She asked.

"The whiskey sour isn't half bad." Mike answered, trying to look at the amount of skin the blouse didn't cover. He was a widower and Andrea had died the year before. They had dated a little and Mike might have married her, but she died too soon. It was not the first time Mike had taken a woman back to his hotel room since learning of Christine's death. He had already figured out that was the woman's intention.

"I'll have one." The woman told the barkeep.

"Put it on my tab." Mike told him.

"My name is Vanessa. You?" Vanessa asked.

"Mike. What brings you to New Orleans?" Mike asked.

"Lawyer. I'm trying a case here. And you?" Vanessa asked.

"Business." Mike answered. He wasn't about to tell her that he was in the Navy and it wasn't really a lie.

"I see. Wedding band? Would Mrs. Mike appreciate you talking to me?" Vanessa asked.

"Its stuck. She died years ago. And you?" Mike said pointing at her wedding band and massive engagement ring.

"Well, Mr. Vanessa and I have an arrangement." Vanessa said as she put her rings in the inside pocket of her purse. Mike got the feeling this was normal for her. Normally, that would be a turn-off, but he had apparently lowered his standards. First, he had Beth in a cheap motel, and she was perfect. Then came Christine in a nice master bedroom. Then Andrea in a non-descript apartment. And now, cheap Vanessa in an expensive hotel room.

"I see. How many of those whiskey sours does it take to get you to that point of an arrangement?" Mike asked.

"Whiskey sours aren't my typical. Red wine, on the other hand…" Vanessa started. Mike nodded at the barkeep.

"Get the lady a glass of nice merlot." Mike ordered.

"Not many men call me a lady." Vanessa said.

"Do you give them reason not to?" Mike asked. Vanessa was sitting closer and had a hand on his inner thigh.

"Depends on where I am." Vanessa said.

"I see." Mike asked. The barkeep gave Vanessa her glass of wine and shot Mike a warning glance. Mike nodded at him, understanding what was being communicated but not caring. He would hide his wallet and watch. Vanessa drank the glass of wine and looked over at Mike.

"I'll just run to the lady's room while you pay the tab." Vanessa said before getting up, grabbing her purse and walking to the lady's room.

"Sir, with respect; be careful with women like her. I've never seen her, but we see a lot of women like her here." The barkeep said.

"I'm sure you do. I can take care of myself but thank you." Mike told him as he put the money down on the bar.

"There's a little store in the lobby that will have the items you might need." The barkeep explained and Mike nodded.

"Thank you." Mike answered as Vanessa approached him. "I have to make a quick stop in the lobby. If you want to go to your room, that is fine. I will just meet you there." Mike told her.

"Of course. My room number is on the key." Vanessa said as she handed him her spare room key. If it had been a friend or one of his daughters, Mike would have warned her of the safety aspects of what she was doing but considering that he was taking advantage of her stupidity, he was keeping his mouth shut. He took the key and nodded.

"I'll be up in a moment. Do you need anything?" Mike asked. He could be a gentleman when need be.

"Such a gentleman. But here's the thing. Once we are upstairs, I need you to drop that act. My husband does that, and I hate it. It softens him. I want someone who is hard and cruel." Vanessa said.

"Yes, ma'am." Mike said as he walked away. He didn't mind Vanessa's demand. He liked being in control and Christine had been a lot like Vanessa. They constantly fought for control. In their marriage, in their bed, with their kids and their careers.

Mike made his purchase, stopped in his hotel room to freshen up and leave his wallet, watch and the wedding band that always came off when he did something like this. While his marriage to Christine had been flawed, he wouldn't disrespect her while the ring she had placed on his finger years before was on. He grabbed his own room key and Vanessa's before heading down the hallway to her room. She answered right after the first knock, wearing a red-silk robe that did nothing for her. Red heads didn't look good in red.

"I was wondering if you were having second thoughts." Vanessa said as she let him into her room. It was like his own other than much more cluttered.

"Just stopped by my room on the way." Mike said. He threw the box of condoms down on the nightstand and then shut the curtains.

"I see. Glad you got a big box." Vanessa answered. She was taking her earrings off and as the lamplight hit her, Mike hated her robe that much more.

"I always do. Not to sound cruel, but could you take that robe off? That red is not your color." Mike said. Vanessa gave him a smile in response.

"Of course." Vanessa said before taking the robe off. Underneath, she was wearing a tight black corset, stockings and all kinds of straps. Again, not Mike's taste. Once his kids were old enough that they didn't come in Mike and Christine's bedroom, they both slept in the nude or sometimes, Christine wore cotton nightgowns. Beth had worn a pretty lace nightgown and Andrea normally wore his t-shirts. Mike had never cared for lingerie, something the women in his life had understood and agreed with.

"Nice." Mike lied.

"You like it?" Vanessa asked.

"Just enough to get you out of it. Terribly complicated things, aren't they?" Mike asked. Vanessa was unbuttoning his shirt and smiled up at him.

"I wondered if I should have put anything under that robe. Now I know. How about this? I will step into the bathroom and rid my self of this torture device, if you can stand the robe for just a minute?" Vanessa asked.

"Perfect." Mike answered. She walked into the bathroom and Mike finished unbuttoning his shirt, took it off, took his belt off, and put his cellphone, room key and Vanessa's room key on the nightstand. He still had his pants and undershirt on when she came in.

"Figured you would undress." Vanessa said.

"Figured I would let you do that." Mike answered. Vanessa gave him another smile, untucked his undershirt and pulled it over his head.

"Very nice, and very muscular for a businessman. And what's with these scars?" Vanessa asked.

"I wasn't always a businessman. I'm not a very nice man at all. Are you alright with this?" Mike asked.

"Absolutely." Vanessa answered before undoing his pants and pulling his clothing off at an alarming rate.

"Whoa. I thought you wanted me in control?" Mike asked.

"I do." Vanessa said.

"Take the robe off. I'll fix the bed and then you do what I say." Mike ordered. He turned away to pull the blankets and top sheet off and to put a condom on.

"Can I get on the bed?" Vanessa asked.

"In the middle." Mike told her. When he turned around, she was ready for him and she was beautiful enough that she was arousing to him but as Mike got on the bed with her, he wished he could go back in time with a young woman who wore a simple nightgown, or to a time with Christine when their marriage was happy and normal. Or with Andrea, where they were good friends and could laugh together.

Three hours later, Mike made a quiet exit out of the room. Vanessa was sleeping in the middle of the bed, exhausted from everything Mike and she had done. With him, she got more than she bargained for and she had voiced him staying another night with her, but Mike always hated himself after something like this.

After women like Vanessa, he always had to ask if he would have wanted one of his daughters treated like that. But the simple truth was, his daughters would never be touched by a man like he had touched Vanessa. They were dead and would never know happiness or love other than from their parents. It broke his heart yet again.

More than anything Mike hated himself and he desperately missed his kids. He would never touch another woman if it meant he had one moment with his kids. Could hug them, touch them, kiss their foreheads. Tell them how he loved them and missed them.

Women like Vanessa were just a show of how lonely he really was. Friends had tried to tell him to date. Find a good woman who he grew to love. Maybe even someone young enough to have a little family with. Vanessa and women like her didn't fit that bill. They just made lonely nights a little shorter.

Mike got back to his own hotel room, took a hot shower and laid down in bed; his mind a million miles from Vanessa. As normal, he was thinking about his kids, about Beth, about Christine and about Andrea. He wiped the tears away and eventually fell asleep. The next day, he would check his orders and wait for Henry Bell's call. Hopefully in that time, he would not find another Vanessa to make his night shorter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coincidences**

Chapter 3

As Henry stared at the pictures and love notes, he was flabbergasted. He had felt a connection to Admiral Mike Slattery, but he had never imagined it was a biological connection. He liked the Admiral, but he had heard rumors on the James that since the Admiral received confirmation of his family's deaths; he had become increasingly cruel. He had a good persona on the ship, but Henry wasn't sure he wanted Sarah exposed to that sort of cruelty.

Sarah had gone to work but was insisting that now that they knew a name, they needed to look for their father. She was the sort of person who believed in the best in everybody, like their mother. Henry didn't want Mike Slattery to alter her personality. It was weird because just hours before, Henry wished his biological father was like Mike Slattery, and now; he was Mike Slattery and Henry saw all the flaws in his personality.

What was he going to do when Mike called him with his next orders? Refuse? Rumor had it, Mike had been a cop. As soon as he refused, Mike would look at Henry's service record and would realize that there was a genetic connection. Then Henry automatically made an enemy out of a man who could destroy Henry's career just by signing his name, not to mention; destroy any chance of a relationship with him.

Did Henry want a relationship with Mike? Did he want Sarah to have a relationship with him? What if the rumors were true? Since Sarah was at work, Henry opened her laptop and typed Mike's name into a search engine. Of course, articles, interviews and critiques were brought up and Henry read every one. He needed to get a read on Mike's personality.

He was short with reporters. He was not diplomatic and didn't handle politics well. He was a sailor. Mike Slattery didn't have Tom Chandler's charisma, but he seemed to have his own demons. There were comments on some of reporters that led Henry to believe that Mike was a serial philander. But there were also reports of how he had been a good husband and father at one point, did a lot for children's charities and even was a 'Big Brother' to a fatherless twelve-year-old. The mother had done an interview of how much of a difference Mike had made with her son. The personal pictures of his family showed Mike as a loving husband and father.

Finally, Sarah came back. Henry had cleared the browser history and shut the laptop up. He didn't know what to do. Sarah was just so thrilled that they had a name and direction to go in. It never occurred to her that their father might be a total jerk. What if he denied them?

"So, did you look for him?" Sarah asked as she sat down next to him on the couch.

"Who?" Henry asked even though he knew who she was talking about. He was stalling, trying to decide what to do.

"Does being in the Navy suck brain cells? Our dad, you dummy!" Sarah teased. Henry looked over at her and made his mind up. He couldn't stop Sarah from looking herself and if Mike rejected them, Henry could soften the blow.

"Actually, I don't have to look too far. He's my commanding officer." Henry said. Sarah immediately choked on her water.

"Henry, this is not April Fool's Day!" Sarah said.

"I wish I was joking." Henry said.

"Why? He won't be hard to find." Sarah asked.

"Because…he is not a nice man." Henry said.

"Isn't this the same commanding officer that is giving you a job as his assistant? Didn't he help you on the James? How bad could he really be?" Sarah asked. She did have a point.

"Yes, but…" Henry started but Sarah stood up.

"Maybe something has happened in his life and he needs people. We can be his people! We all have a dark side, Henry. Everyone needs love. Maybe no one loves him and that's what he needs." Sarah professed.

"His family is all gone, and his girlfriend was killed at Mayport last year. She died in his arms." Henry remarked.

"Well, see. He might be a really good person. To hold a dying woman. You should call him." Sarah said.

"And say what, exactly?" Henry asked.

"See if he would be willing to come up here. Tell him you have to turn in your rental vehicle. Natchez is nice and I could fix some gumbo." Sarah offered.

"Or have your landlady help you make it? You, who can't even boil water?" Henry teased.

"Joanie would help me in a heartbeat. And maybe even fix the two of them up." Sarah suggested.

"Sarah, no! Don't do that to poor Joanie." Henry said.

"Are you going to call him?" Sarah asked.

"I suppose so." Henry said. This was not going to be easy.

"Get to it. I'm going over to Joanie's!" Sarah said before leaving. All Henry could do was roll his eyes at his twin sister's back. On the second ring, Mike Slattery answered.

_ "Admiral Mike Slattery." Mike answered. _

_ "Yes, Admiral; this is Hen…Seaman Bell." Henry started. _

_ "Ah, yes. I spoke with South Comm today. The day after tomorrow, we'll need to be in Mayport. Figure out our next steps. You have been approved as my assistant. You'll be fetching my coffee, dry cleaning, etc. It isn't a glamorous job, Bell. And I am not a nice person." Mike explained. _

_ "Yes, sir. The thing is; I have to turn in my rental vehicle today because they are expensive. Would you be willing to drive up to Natchez? My sister promised to make gumbo as a thank you…" Henry started. Damn Sarah. _

_ "I do like gumbo. I also like fried chicken and pecan pies." Mike remarked. _

_ "I can mention that to her, sir." Henry said. _

_ "Text me the address. I'll drive up this evening and we'll make a day of it tomorrow. I'll get a hotel room up there." Mike said. _

_ "Yes, sir." Henry said._

_ "You sound surprised that I would drive up." Mike remarked. _

_ "I am a bit, sir." Henry said._

_ "Bell; I said I am not a nice person, but even I have my moments and I do like good food. Natchez is a pretty area too. Text me that address." Mike said before hanging up. _

Henry texted him Sarah's address, and then walked over to Joanie's side of the duplex. Henry thought the world of Joanie. She really cared about Sarah. She gestured for Henry to come in. Joanie was wearing bib overalls, a white men's Henley shirt with paint all over it and had her blonde curls up in a blue bandana. Joanie was a famous landscape painter. She was quite wealthy and most months, Sarah never had to pay rent. Joanie wasn't quite forty yet and had a free personality.

"How's my favorite sailor!" Joanie said as she gave Henry a hug. Joanie had been their mother's best friend.

"He's stressed out about telling our dad that he's our dad." Sarah said.

"I knew your dad. Until five minutes ago, his name had escaped me. Your mom and him. They were perfect." Joanie said.

"Joanie was telling me all about them. They were high school sweethearts, until Granddad got in the way." Sarah explained.

"He left Mom high and dry, pregnant with twins." Henry said.

"He never knew. He tried and tried to find your mom and I didn't even know where she was. Henry, your granddad was not a nice man. He and his goons had your dad beaten within an inch of his life. Your mom and dad were eighteen. They did nothing illegal. He adored your mom. That Monday morning, their plan was to find a judge to marry them. Your granddad and his bunch found them first. He put your father in the hospital and I was the one that had to tell him that your mom was gone. He was completely heartbroken. I lost touch with your mom and by the time I heard from her, she had had you guys and Eddie was adopting you. Your dad was married and had a baby. She didn't want to rock the boat. Eddie did right by you all." Joanie explained. She had given them bits and pieces but had never been so blunt.

"He's Henry's commanding officer." Sarah said.

"That makes sense. He was always very patriotic. The last I spoke to him; he was a cop in Chicago. Had a wife…Kristine? Kristi? Christine, right Christine. And they had just had a baby girl. Her name escapes me now. Every time I ever saw him, after that weekend; he asked after your mom, but I hadn't heard from her by then. It was like we were all ships passing each other in the night." Joanie remarked.

"See, Henry; not so bad. Now, is he coming up here?" Sarah asked.

"Yes. He does like gumbo. And fried chicken and pecan pie too." Henry said.

"You let me worry about the food. He will have a southern meal! It'll be like old home week for him and me." Joanie exclaimed.

"I can help you cook." Sarah offered.

"No, thank you. You just leave it to me…please." Joanie begged.

"Sarah, I do need you to follow me to the rental lot. He is coming up tonight and I don't particularly want him to know that I've lied to him." Henry said.

"Oh, you are such a fuddy-duddy." Sarah said with a groan. They both stood up and gave Joanie a hug.

"He's a lot like his father." Joanie remarked as they walked out of the house.

"Henry, it might not be a bad thing. Maybe he's just needing someone to love." Sarah said.

"People like him only break hearts and I don't want yours broken." Henry responded.

"Henry Michael Bell! I am only four minutes younger than you. I can take care of myself. Did you ever think…Mom named you for him?" Sarah remarked. All Henry could do was get in the driver's seat of his rental car and drive for the rental lot with Sarah behind him.

In New Orleans, Mike checked out of his hotel, found a rental lot and rented an SUV and headed for Natchez, taking the scenic route. He really hadn't minded going to Natchez because he didn't want to deal with another Vanessa. Not that he couldn't do that in Natchez, but it was less likely. Mike just hated the self-loathing. He needed something good in his life.

As soon as he arrived in Natchez, he got a hotel room in a Super 8. He got food from a rib place that was unbelievable and found a game on TV. So much better than the night before. He finally texted Henry Bell about nine, wanting to set up a time to meet. Henry immediately called him.

_"Anytime, Sir. My Aunt Joanie is fixing lunch. You really didn't want my sister to cook." _Henry said.

_"I thought you said you only had the sister?" Mike asked._

_ "Oh, Joanie was just my mom's best friend. We just call her Aunt sometimes. She lives next to my sister in the duplex." Henry explained. _

_ "I see. I can be there about eleven or so. Bell, as soon as we get done eating, we will need to go." Mike said. _

_ "That's fine. They understand." Henry replied. _

_ "Good." Mike answered. _

_ "If you need to do any laundry or anything, we can throw it in here. It can wash and dry while we eat." Bell offered. _

_ "Alright. Bell, this is getting weird. See you tomorrow." Mike said before hanging up. _

Mike couldn't shake that there was something familiar about Henry Bell. He grabbed his phone and logged into the appropriate site to look up Henry Bell's service record.

While not particularly informative, it did have some interesting information. His mother was listed. Beth Bell, no maiden name given. His stepfather, Eddie Bell. Eddie Bell had adopted Henry and his twin sister while they were still babies, marrying Beth about the same time. Eddie had been a stockbroker that worked for an oil company in Texas. They moved from New York to Texas when Henry and his twin sister, Sarah were five. Eddie and Beth had died from the Red Flu when Henry and Sarah were sixteen. They moved to her best friend's house in Natchez, Mississippi; a Joanie Alexander.

Beth had a best friend named Joanie Alexander that Mike had known quite well. They had all ran together and Mike had gotten a few fights protecting Beth and Joanie's honor during high school.

It was also Joanie that had taken Mike to the hospital and then told him that Beth was gone. She didn't even know where Beth was. Mike had tried to keep up with Joanie so he could get back with Beth but then he met, knocked up and married Christine. It wasn't the right thing to do then so he gave up.

Henry Bell also had the same blood type as Mike. As Mike looked at Henry's service photo, he realized that Henry also resembled himself quite a lot. More than normal. He would have to call and see about a DNA comparison to his own. Did he want to do that? Could it be?

It wasn't that Mike didn't like Henry. There was a strange connection with the younger man. Mike felt a desire to protect him and guide his career. To mentor him. Was it because Henry was his son? Did Henry know? Mike didn't want to upset the young man or his sister.

But Mike was lonely, and he wanted someone to love. Could he love Henry and Sarah? Would they allow him? If they were his, Mike would retire. He would get to know his kids. He would protect them, love them, and support them. Everything he had missed doing with Kaitlyn, Hannah and Lucas. If Henry and Sarah were his kids; they wouldn't replace his other three kids, but they would fill a new spot. What was he going to do? And then he glanced at Henry's middle name, Michael. It was a common name, but that was something Beth would have done. She would name her son after Mike.

As Mike laid down in his hotel bed, he imagined Christmas with Henry and Sarah, who he imagined looking just like Beth. He imagined being at their weddings and holding their babies. For the first time in five years, his dreams were a bit happier.


	4. Chapter 4

**Coincidences**

Chapter 4

Mike pulled up to the duplex where Sarah Bell and Joanie Alexander lived, and Henry was staying. It was nice enough and he had been given the address to Joanie's duplex, which was on the left side. He rang the doorbell and waited for a response. Finally, a short woman with curly blonde hair from his past walked in.

"Hey, stranger! Its been forever and a day!" Joanie said as she gave him a hug. For a second, it reminded him of Beth.

"I couldn't hardly believe it when I pulled Bell's service record and you were listed as one of his contacts. Blast from the past." Mike replied as he kissed Joanie's cheek.

"It is. Henry told me you were his commanding officer. Talk about a small world. Now, you said you had pulled his service record?" Joanie asked.

"Yeah, just checking some stuff. I like to know who I have working for me." Mike said. He was still standing at the door, unsure of whether to proceed.

"I see. Come in. I have sweet tea made. The kids slept late but they'll be here momentarily." Joanie said as she led Mike in. Her house was littered with painting supplies, canvases, drop clothes, easels. The furniture was comfortable. There was a lot of blankets and pillows around, all in bright colors. The ship lap was painted a stark white. Mike sat down at a kitchen island. The stove had several pots on it, simmering away and Joanie handed him a glass of sweet tea.

"It smells delicious. I hate that you went to all this trouble, though." Mike said.

"Well, you don't want Sarah going to this trouble. Sarah is a good girl but her one failing is her cooking ability. I'm trying though." Joanie joked.

"Why the hell didn't you ever tell me? They're mine, aren't they?" Mike finally asked. He hadn't meant for it to come out like that. Joanie thought for a second, and then sit down next to Mike.

"They are. I lost touch with Beth. By the time I got back in touch with her, she and Eddie were married; and he had adopted Henry and Sarah. You and Christine had married and had a little girl. Beth didn't want to rock either boat. Then she and Eddie died, and I ended up with them. I heard about you and I thought about calling you, but I figured you got those sorts of calls all the time. People who knew you once. I've told the kids I couldn't remember your name because I didn't want them pursuing you until it was a good time." Joanie explained.

"I do but I would have…I don't know." Mike said. Kids would not have fit into his life the past five years.

"I know, Mike." Joanie answered as she squeezed his hand.

"Do they know?" Mike asked.

"They found out yesterday and Sarah convinced Henry to get you up here. It's a trap but I knew as soon as you said you looked his service record up, you knew too. Henry is…conflicted and Sarah is Beth reincarnated." Joanie explained.

"This is…I knew I had some weird connection to Bell, but I never thought it was because he was my son. I have no idea how to even begin to handle this." Mike said. He knew of all people; he could be vulnerable with Joanie. She had already seen him at his worst.

"Let me help you. I know those kids. They're good people. Even though you know Henry, Sarah will be your key. She will welcome you with open arms. She has this heart, so like Beth's. Henry is struggling because while he respects you, he is believing his granddad's story and every other bad rumor about you. You have to show him something different and you can do that with Sarah. He is protective of her." Joanie said.

"The rumors aren't half wrong." Mike said as he took a drink of the tea.

"Well, you have to prove them all wrong." Joanie said.

"I have been a total ass for the last five years. If Sarah is anything like her mom; I don't want her exposed to that." Mike said.

"Well, you weren't always like that. You were married with three kids?" Joanie argued.

"I was and I miss them every single day. Every hour, every minute, and every second but I have changed since I lost them, and Henry and Sarah cannot replace them." Mike argued back. He had stood up and began pacing around.

"And they shouldn't and don't want to. They recognize that you've had three other kids that you still love and miss with all your heart. Just let it be what it will be." Joanie said sagely.

"How do I connect? With my other kids, I knew them from birth. I had built my bond with them." Mike brought up.

"Mike, would you stop stressing over things that won't matter in the end! Sarah will accept you and Henry will follow her lead. You show her some compassion and love and you will be golden. Now, I am going to go over and rouse the troops. Make yourself at home." Joanie said as she walked out of her house, leaving Mike alone.

Joanie walked over to Sarah's side of the duplex and walked in. Henry was sitting at the kitchen island with a cup of coffee and Sarah was reading something in the kitchen.

"Hey, I wanted to make cornbread, but this mix is confusing." Sarah said as she held the box out to Joanie.

"I have cornbread well in hand and its not out of a box. So, your dad is over at my house and he knows. He looked up Henry's service record and put two and two together." Joanie said.

"Henry; let's go over! I want to meet him." Sarah said excitedly. She was clapping her hands and dancing around.

"And she plans to be a doctor." Henry remarked sourly.

"A pediatrician! Let's go!" Sarah said as she grabbed her jacket. Joanie was used to her youthfulness and Henry's moodiness. Sarah bolted out the door and Joanie turned back to Henry.

"Let her have this moment with him. Henry, stop believing the rumors and stories. You have a good impression of him, no?" Joanie said.

"I do but…" Henry started.

"Then build on that. He is your father, and this is new to him too. Give him time to adjust and begin loving the two of you. I've seen Mike at his best and I've seen him at his worst. He loves wholeheartedly. And I have no doubt, he will love you like that." Joanie said.

"Maybe." Henry said.

"Henry, I have known that man since middle school. Just give him a chance and remember, he loved your mother deeply. He didn't get a choice in any of this. Your granddad did this." Joanie said as she pulled him out of Sarah's part of the duplex and to her own part. As soon as Henry walked in; he focused on Sarah standing by Mike, talking to him. She was rubbing his shoulder and giving him a huge smile. And Mike was the most animated he had ever seen him. He was even smiling down at Sarah. And then he flashed a smile at Henry.

"Aunt Joanie won't let me make cornbread. How hard could it really be?" Sarah complained to Mike.

"Harder than one might think." Mike answered.

"Bug, you are good at a lot of things but leave the cooking and baking to the professionals." Henry teased. He really didn't know how to talk around Mike now.

"Bug?" Mike asked.

"Henry has been calling me Bug forever. He couldn't say my name when we first started talking so the nickname stuck." Sarah explained.

"Thanks." Henry said awkwardly.

"Not my fault you couldn't say your s's or r's until you were in middle school." Sarah said. Both Mike and Joanie started laughing. Henry just rolled his eyes.

"Thanks." Henry said again. He had shoved his hands in his pockets. What was he supposed to do? Stand at attention?

"Bell…Henry, look; I know things are awkward now. I'm going to call South Comm and speak with Russ Jeter. With this…I cannot be your commanding officer, but I will see that you get a good assignment. Its not that I don't want to. I want to get to know you, but I feel that is better done away from work." Mike said carefully.

"Understood, Sir." Henry said.

"Oh, so formal. Why so formal?" Sarah asked, buzzing around.

"Because I am his superior officer. He's being respectful." Mike answered.

"Oh, I'm glad I don't have to be!" Sarah said, enthusiastically.

"Don't have to be respectful?" Joanie asked. She was carrying dishes and serving bowls of delicious looking food to her dining room table.

"No, not like that. Henry tends to be so formal." Sarah explained. She was just digging herself deeper.

"Will you still leave today? Or do I need to?" Henry asked. He was sitting the table while Mike helped Joanie carry things to the table. Sarah was getting drinks ready.

"When I call and speak with Jeter, I will see about getting us both some time off, more specifically you. I think we need some time to sort through everything." Mike explained.

"That's a good idea. Mike, where are you staying?" Joanie asked.

"The Super 8." Mike said.

"Nonsense. You can stay here with me. Henry can stay with Sarah. You're close enough to get to know them, but everyone has some space." Joanie offered. Mike didn't miss the ornery look that passed over Sarah's face.

"I wouldn't want to be any trouble." Mike said.

"You wouldn't be. I will put you to work. I need help framing my newest canvases for the gallery." Joanie explained.

"Dad…Joanie was a famous artist in New York before moving down here. She has art showings all over the south. Where's this next one?" Sarah asked, struggling with what to call Mike. For Mike, it was music to his ears even if it was a struggle for Sarah.

"Memphis. Most of the proceeds go to St. Jude's. They just reopened last month." Joanie explained.

"I want to be a pediatric oncologist there." Sarah said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"I am not surprised by either fact. Joanie, is it still landscapes? I never could figure out abstract art." Mike asked.

"Yes. Although, I do throw in some historical houses sometimes." Joanie told him. They had all sit down at the table and Mike was between Joanie and Sarah but across from Henry.

"I see. You always did want to be an artist. How did you get out of Chicago?" Mike asked.

"Art school in New York. Then I came down here to draw some sketches after I hit it big and fell in love with the area. I bought this place and had been living here for several years when the Red Flu hit. And you got out by joining the Navy?" Joanie asked. Sarah winked over at Henry. Her plan was firmly in place.

"Yeah. Post 9-11. You never married?" Mike asked.

"No. Came close a few times but never could find my way to the altar. You were already taken." Joanie pointed out bluntly. Henry choked and Sarah clapped her leg before she realized what she had done.

"He isn't now." Sarah said. Henry gave her a look and Joanie laughed under her breath. Even Mike seemed uncomfortable.

"Thanks for pointing that out." Mike said with a grin at Sarah. They were already falling into an easy relationship.

"Your welcome!" Sarah said.

"He was being sarcastic." Henry told her.

"Oh." Sarah said. She was a bit more downcast.

"Its okay. Don't worry about it." Mike told her and rubbed her back.

"Sometimes Sarah gets a bit ahead of herself, but its alright." Joanie explained quietly, all while giving Henry a warning glance. Mike had left his hand on the back of Sarah's shoulder and smiled down at her.

"This is new for all of us. We'll figure it out together. Lunch was delicious, Joanie. Best I've had in a long time." Mike said. He was finished eating and everyone was waiting on Henry to finish.

"Thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Have you already checked out of your hotel?" Joanie asked.

"I did. Henry had offered for me to do some laundry, which is very needed. I only have a couple civvies and one uniform. Its in the car." Mike explained.

"Just so happens I have a washer and dryer. Henry, why are you such a slow poke?" Sarah asked.

"Because I don't do everything at ninety miles per hour." Henry complained. He was still eating.

"And because the gumbo is too spicy. Your face is so red!" Sarah said.

"I don't like spice." Henry complained.

"Your mom didn't either." Mike said sadly. No one said anything and finally Joanie got up and got Henry a glass of milk.

Mike had never been so uncomfortable. Sarah was a total joy and had greeted him with a hug. Aside from Joanie, he hadn't been hugged in years. Henry was terribly uncomfortable, and Mike knew building a relationship with him would be difficult. Maybe sticking around was the best thing he could do. Help Joanie out with her gallery opening. Get to know Sarah and slowly build something more than a working relationship with Henry.

Mike knew one thing for sure. He had to get to know Henry and Sarah. Somehow and someway, he had to. He couldn't go on as he had been. It was slowly killing him. After lunch, he went outside to get his bag of clothes and to call Russ Jeter. Thankfully, Russ answered on the second ring.

_"Sir?" Russ asked._

_ "Hey, so plans changed. I am going to take a bit off and stick around Natchez. And Henry Bell will be with me." Mike said. _

_ "Uh…alright." Russ said. _

_ "I'm going to let you in on something. I didn't know until just a bit ago, but I have no doubt. Through high school, I dated a girl named Beth. I_ _planned on marrying her, but her father didn't approve. She and I ran off for a weekend. I was two years older, but she was eighteen so nothing illegal happened. You can imagine what did happen. Anyway, he found us, and he and his goons almost beat me to death. Beth was sent to an aunt's in New York. She got a call out to her best friend and Joanie came and got me to a hospital. I had a punctured lung, my spleen was ruptured and a bruised kidney, along with numerous bruises and lacerations. She didn't know where Beth was sent, and we all lost touch. Turns out, Henry Bell and his twin sister, Sarah are mine…" Mike explained. _

_ "This certainly changes things. What are you going to do?" Russ asked. _

_ "I don't know. Henry is uncomfortable. Sarah is a total joy, but I need to concentrate on them. Problem is, Henry still has a few years on his enlistment. I was going to take a special interest but if you could…I would be free to retire and not be a commanding officer. It makes things really uncomfortable." Mike explained. _

_ "I could do that. Are you sure about retiring, Sir? You will go stir crazy." Russ asked. _

_ "I have a feeling Sarah will keep me busy." Mike remarked. _

_ "And what about Beth? Any hopes of reconnecting?" Russ asked. _

_ "She died during the Red Flu. Sarah is trying desperately to fix me up with Beth's best friend, Joanie." Mike said._

_ "Any chance of that?" Russ asked. He knew about Mike's preferences and had been warning him about it for years. He felt it was leading to self-destruction. _

_ "Joanie is a nice girl. I've known her since we were in middle school. She's attractive enough and I will be staying on her side of the duplex with Henry and Sarah on the other side. Who knows what will happen? I wouldn't rule it out. Depends on if she is immune to my charms." Mike joked. _

_ "Just be careful, Sir. Things like this could blow up. I will get Seaman Bell his time off and will let know you won't be in for a couple weeks. I will see to it that Seaman Bell is assigned to me after." Russ explained. _

_ "Will do. Thanks, Russ." Mike said. _

_ "Sir, its been a long time since you've been loved or loved someone. There is nothing wrong with it. Just take your time. Get to know them and make yourself worthy of their love." Russ said. _

_ "Thanks, Russ. I just don't know how anymore." Mike admitted. _

_ "Its not rocket science. Just let them lead." Russ said before hanging up. _

Mike walked into Sarah's side of the duplex. Sarah immediately led him to her laundry room and would have probably done his laundry happily if Mike had asked her, but the last thing Mike wanted was for his new daughter to wash his underwear. Henry was sitting on the couch, staring into space. This was going to be the toughest fight Mike had ever been in. And he had to win.


	5. Chapter 5

**Coincidences**

Chapter 5

Mike was thankful for Joanie. She knew Henry and Sarah, but she also knew Mike. Sarah was very friendly and easy to get to know. Mike could already feel himself starting to care about her. With his other kids, he had just instantly loved them, but this was different. He had to slowly get to know Henry and Sarah.

The next day, Sarah had work, Henry had disappeared and so Mike and Joanie worked on framing her paintings. They talked about old friends and laughed at old jokes. He didn't have to try to be a better person around her. She was judgement free.

Mike had driven to New Orleans and put his retirement papers in, bought a truck and got some needed clothing. He had asked Henry to come along, but Henry had something else to do. He was also going to have to find a house soon. Mike refused to be Joanie's permanent house guest. It wasn't fair to her. When he came back in from New Orleans, she was standing in front of her easel, staring at the blank canvas.

"What do artists get that is comparable to a writer's block?" Mike asked.

"I guess a painter's block. I see you found you a truck?" Joanie asked.

"Yeah and I got some new clothes. Retirement papers are in too." Mike explained.

"You won't regret it." Joanie said. She had sat her paintbrush down and followed Mike into the laundry room.

"I don't typically have buyer's remorse where clothes are concerned." Mike joked.

"I meant the retirement. It will be a sign to the kids that you are choosing them. They need that." Joanie said as they began pulling tags off Mike's clothes and throwing them in the washing machine.

"I wish I could figure out a way to reach Henry. Sarah is easy. I figured it would be easier with him because we had so much in common, but it isn't, and he will be deploying soon." Mike said.

"Don't give up hope. He is his father's son, after all. It takes him some time to wrap his head around stuff. He's watching you with his sister. If he can trust you with her, the person he loves more than anything, you are golden, and Sarah and you have hit it off. Just spend time with her." Joanie said.

"He's deploying soon, is all. I wanted a connection with him before that." Mike said.

"And you'll have it. Now, I do have to model my dresses for the gallery opening. Sarah is normally my judge, but she isn't here. Care to help?" Joanie asked.

"Jo, I would but I am not a good judge." Mike said.

"You will do just fine. Just sit on the couch and tell me what one you like better. Oh, and by the way; you are my plus one." Joanie said.

"What?" Mike asked as she walked away.

"My date. I need a date for this event. We will get you a suit tomorrow." Joanie yelled from her bedroom.

"I am not a good…date." Mike yelled back.

"You'll do for this event. Its for a good cause." Joanie said back as she came out, wearing a dark red, knee length cocktail dress with a slit almost up to her hip. It had spaghetti straps and looked more like something Sarah might wear.

"It's nice." Mike said, clearly lying.

"What don't you like about it?" Joanie asked.

"I don't like the color red much and it looks like it came out of Sarah's closet." Mike admitted.

"I wondered about that. Be right back." Joanie said. Mike was just glad he hadn't offended her. A minute later, she walked back in, wearing a black leather skirt and a black blouse. The blouse was sheer and there was a red camisole under it. Joanie also had on a pair of red high heels.

"I like that one much better." Mike said.

"Good. I have a third one that I want to try before we decide." Joanie said. She walked back into her bedroom and Mike made the mistake of watching her. He resisted the urge to follow her. He refused to act like an idiot with Joanie. He needed her friendship more than he needed someone to take to bed.

Joanie walked back in, wearing a dark blue cocktail dress. It hit just below her knees and was only over one shoulder. It had a fuller skirt, but Mike immediately liked it.

"Much better. I think that's the one." Mike said.

"Good. I do too. Back to my bibs." Joanie answered. She walked back into the bedroom, and five minutes later, emerged wearing her denim bib overalls and a white t-shirt. Her hair was down, and the corkscrew curls were springing every which way. She looked much younger than almost forty.

"Just so you know; I like those too." Mike said. Joanie sat down next to him; a lot closer than she needed to. It took everything Mike had not to kiss her.

"Good. They're comfortable." Joanie answered.

"What time is Sarah due off work? Where's Henry?" Mike asked.

"Not until five tonight and Henry went fishing with some friends. I don't look for him to come home until early morning." Joanie answered.

"Oh, I would have gone fishing with him. I like fishing." Mike said.

"Mike; just let him warm up to the idea." Joanie said.

"So, what did you want to do? No kids?" Mike asked. He was completely shocked when Joanie pulled him in for a very deep and passionate kiss. At first, he tried to pull away, but Joanie didn't seem to care and before Mike knew what he was doing, she was on his lap and he was trying to figure out how to remove the bibs.

"I want to do this." Joanie said between kisses.

"We shouldn't. Jo, I am not a good person and you will hate me." Mike said. Joanie pulled away for a moment but stayed on Mike's lap.

"You know what I think; you have done everything in the world to make yourself unlovable simply because you are afraid to love or be loved again. You tell people you are not a good person to force them to distance themselves, so you don't get hurt again. I am not falling for that crap because I know better. Now shut up." Joanie said before giving him another kiss.

"That's pretty much it." Mike said.

"Then stop it." Joanie said before getting off Mike's lap. She walked to the front door and locked it and then walked towards her bedroom door. Just before she walked in, she gestured at Mike to follow her. He was only to happy to oblige her even if he thought it was a mistake.

Two hours later, Mike propped himself up on his elbow and looked at Joanie. She was sleeping. He was a bit shocked at himself. She had been Beth's best friend. Before he would have never thought to have had sex with her. Now, it was just easy and didn't make him feel as worthless like Vanessa and the others like her had. He felt like he had after Beth, Christine and Andrea. Normal and maybe worthwhile.

She was completely different than any of his serious relationships. More of a free spirit. Beth had been held back by her very strict parents. Christine had quickly become overwhelmed with kids, deployments and stress. Andrea had been a friend. Things were comfortable with her. He just hoped he didn't destroy things. It was what he did best.

Mike and Joanie could have spent the day in bed, but they didn't particularly want Sarah to find them. Mike got the feeling that they would be returning to Joanie's bed that night. At a quarter after five, Sarah walked in with a bright smile and gave Mike a kiss on the cheek.

"How was work?" Mike asked. Joanie was cooking dinner and Sarah was messing with her phone.

"Good. Gearing up for the busy season. Some historian is coming to visit the house next week. I have to take him around. I like the architects better. They like to teach. Historians just nod." Sarah explained.

"You are just biding your time. You did get a letter from Ole Miss; a rather thick envelope." Joanie said. Sarah was waiting on acceptance from a medical school. Ole Miss was her first choice, but she had also looked at Tulane and Baylor.

"Doesn't mean I got in." Sarah said as she looked at the outside of the envelope.

"Could mean you did. Just open it." Mike ordered.

"Maybe I should wait for Henry?" Sarah remarked.

"And he'll ask why you waited." Joanie said. She grabbed the envelope, opened it with a butter knife and handed the contents to Sarah. She opened the letter and instantly smiled.

"I got in. It says 'We are thrilled to make you part of our student body…" Sarah said.

"Congratulations! I'm so proud of you." Mike said. He didn't know Sarah well, but it didn't make it any less true. He gave Sarah a bear hug, but as soon as she was in his arms, he had to mentally check himself. He would never be able to see Kaitlyn, Hannah or Lucas off to college. It was a bitter reminder of that and the fact that he had already lost so much time with Henry and Sarah. He just wanted a do-over.

They spent their evening eating and talking about the gallery opening, Sarah's move to Ole Miss and what Mike was going to do next. Sarah finally went over to her side of the duplex about ten, and shortly after, Mike heard Henry get home. The next day he would suggest going fishing. He wanted to connect with Henry before he was deployed. And as Mike suspected, he ended up in Joanie's bed that night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Coincidences**

Chapter 6

Mike and Joanie had settled into a calm that Mike could get used to. She didn't put up with Mike's crap at all; but neither had Beth, Christine or Andrea. He had not told Henry or Sarah about the relationship, but they suspected.

He had taken Henry fishing and went to lunch with Sarah. He just couldn't find a connection with Henry. Things were easy with Sarah, but it was still a developing relationship and Mike wanted to take his time. Every time he hugged Sarah, he was reminded of his other three kids and all the things he would never get to do. With Henry, things were just uncomfortable.

The day of the gallery opening, it was decided that Mike and Joanie would go to Memphis with the paintings and Henry and Sarah would follow them in a separate vehicle. They got her paintings displayed and Mike changed into his suit while Joanie spoke with the gallery owner. Finally, she changed into her dress and did her hair and make-up. Mike had never seen her with her hair straightened.

"I love the curls. but this is an interesting change." Mike said as he gave Joanie a kiss.

"I don't do it often. Takes some time." Joanie answered. She had bent over to fix the strap on her high heels.

"So, what do I need to do?" Mike asked.

"Mingle. I've not told anyone who you are. This, between you and I is not about who you are but that will get thrown around." Joanie said.

"Can we play it that we are long lost friends?" Mike asked.

"That's the plan." Joanie agreed.

"Good. You look amazing." Mike said. He gave her another kiss.

"Thank you. You clean up nice too." Joanie said as she smoothed his tie.

"When are we going to tell the kids about us?" Mike asked.

"I think they already know." Joanie said with a wink.

"Maybe. I just hope they are okay with it. They really love you." Mike remarked.

"And they will grow to love you. Now, opening is in fifteen minutes. Caterer is set up if you want to get a plate of food." Joanie said.

"You make it sound like I won't have a chance later." Mike teased.

"You might not. Eat up." Joanie said before walking over and greeting some people. Mike got a plate of some cheese things and fruit and focused outside at a homeless girl standing on the sidewalk. Mike made eye contact with her and looked at the plate of food in his hand. He piled some meat and cheese on it along with more fruit and walked outside.

"Miss? You look hungry. Would you like this? It isn't much and would barely fill you." Mike offered, handing her the plate. The young girl was probably only fourteen and reminded him of his oldest daughter. She wouldn't meet his eyes but there was something familiar about her.

"Thank you." The girl said as she began eating the food.

"Your welcome. Where are you parents?" Mike asked. She was probably an orphan like so many other kids her age.

"My mom, brother and sister died during the Red Flu and I couldn't find my dad." The girl said. Mike guided her to a bench and sat down on the other side from her.

"There are organizations that would help. I worked with them some trying to find my family. What's your name?" Mike asked.

"Hannah." The girl said simply. Mike's heart broke a bit, but he concentrated on helping her. He could only hope that if his Hannah was out there somewhere, someone would help her. This Hannah had belonged to someone at one point.

"Alright; Hannah, I am going to step back in and speak with a friend. Can you stay here?" Mike asked.

"Sure." Hannah said. Mike stood up and walked into the gallery, finding Joanie talking to a group of people.

"Hey, you disappeared!" Joanie said.

"Yeah, I was getting some food and there is a homeless girl outside. I took her a plate. I think I'm going to try and find her some help. She could never find her dad. Do you care?" Mike asked.

"No, of course not. But its cold out. Why don't you bring her inside?" Joanie asked.

"You sure? Where's Henry and Sarah?" Mike asked.

"They hit some traffic but will be here soon. There's a private conference room over there. She might be more comfortable in there. These people might make her nervous." Joanie remarked.

"Thank you. Her name is Hannah. I suppose…I don't know." Mike said.

"Hey; its bound to bother you at times. You are trying to help her. That's good." Joanie said.

"Am I only helping her because of her name though?" Mike asked.

"No; you're helping because you are a good person, despite what you say. I will be here if you need me." Joanie said.

"Thank you." Mike said before giving her another kiss. He walked back outside and tapped Hannah on the shoulder. "Its cold out. Why don't you step inside and get warmed up?" Mike asked and Hannah nodded. She followed him inside and into the room that Joanie had pointed out. She wasn't sure of herself at all.

"What is this place?" Hannah asked.

"Its an art gallery. My girlfriend has a showing here and said we could use this room." Mike said. He found a notepad and pen and sat down across from her.

"Oh." Hannah said.

"Alright; you said you hadn't been able to find your dad. How did he get separated?" Mike asked.

"He was in the military and was deployed." Hannah said.

"Which branch? We can get your DNA and…" Mike started, and Hannah slammed her fork down.

"Do you not recognize me?" Hannah asked. Mike looked up at her and the quarter dropped. Christine's dark eyes and hair, his chin and mouth, and a tiny scar on her left eyebrow from where she had run into the corner of a table when she was two.

"Oh, my God." Mike said simply.

"About time." Hannah said sarcastically.

"You've grown. They told me that you had died…" Mike said.

"They lied." Hannah said. Once Mike got back from the Med; he had looked for Christine and the kids. He got confirmation on Christine and Kaitlyn's death but nothing on Hannah. He had been told by the government agencies in charge of such things that she had probably died without anyone to identify her. It was a plausible theory and Mike had to go on with his life. He gave up and now he had three kids he didn't know.

"They didn't know." Mike answered. Hannah was picking at her hand and nodded. "How did you find me?" Mike asked.

"I've just been roaming around, and this is a nice part of town. I was hoping someone would feed me. Didn't quite imagine it being you." Hannah said. Mike figured there was more to the story.

"Hannah, stay in here. I'll get you some more food and something to drink." Mike said, not sure how to explain all this to Joanie, Henry or Sarah.

"I am hungry and thirsty. And so tired." Hannah said.

"We'll get you taken care of." Mike promised. As he walked by, he squeezed her shoulder. He was confused and completely overwhelmed. A new relationship, Hannah back, Henry and Sarah, retiring. Joanie smiled as soon as she saw him round the corner and he seen Henry and Sarah look at a picture.

"Hey, getting her all taken care of?" Joanie asked.

"Yeah…so, listen; I told you that I never received notification on Hannah…" Mike started.

"You believe she's your Hannah?" Joanie asked.

"I'm certain of it." Mike answered.

"Well, if you're sure; you need to concentrate on her. I will explain this to Henry and Sarah, but Mike; the one thing I ask is that you don't forget about them in all this. I am fine with you bringing her home with us. She can sleep in the other bedroom and I will help you with her, but you do not have infinite opportunities with Henry and Sarah. Even if they don't realize it, they need you and want you in their lives." Joanie said. Mike could have kissed her and did just that. He didn't even care if Henry or Sarah saw.

"Thank you." Mike said.

"Just one step at a time." Joanie said as she pulled away.

"Yes, ma'am. I am going to get her some more food, if that's okay?" Mike asked.

"Absolutely. Feed the poor child." Joanie answered. She walked away and Mike got another plate of food and a cup of punch for Hannah. He sat it down in front of her and she immediately dug in.

"So, I do need to explain something. Before I met your mom, I was involved with a woman named Beth. This was long before your mom. What I didn't know was that Beth and I had twins together. Henry and Sarah. I've only known for about a week now. They are both adults. He's in the Navy and she's just been accepted into medical school. I'm still getting to know them, but I promise, there is room for you too. My girlfriend, Joanie took care of them after their mom died. She is an old friend from way back too. I promise, this was before your mom. I never messed around on her." Mike said. He wasn't sure why he even told Hannah that. He just didn't want her to question it.

"Its okay. I just really miss Mom." Hannah admitted. For all the sarcasm and attitude, he saw a dent in her persona. He reached over and squeezed her hand.

"I do too. More than I've cared to admit. Your mom loved you so much. I hate springing Joanie, Henry and Sarah on you now, but they are part of my life. I do think you'll like them if that helps." Mike assured her.

"So…I won't have to sleep in a shelter tonight?" Hannah asked.

"No. You'll be going home with me. I do beg that you treat Joanie with some respect. She is a really nice woman and I think you'll grow to like her." Mike said. Hannah was eating her food and shivering. Mike stood up and took his suit coat off, draping it over her. Just then, Joanie stuck her head in and smiled at Mike.

"Sarah was wanting to come in and Henry went to get a couple burgers. He wasn't so impressed with the food and figured you would need something more filling." Joanie told him.

"Of course." Mike said and Sarah rushed in. She gave Mike one of her huge smiles that reminded him of Beth and sat down next to Hannah. "Sorry I'm not helping you. I didn't imagine this happening." Mike told Joanie.

"Its okay. This takes precedence. I just wish I could help a bit more. I do see some shopping in my future though." Joanie remarked.

"Thank you. How did Henry react?" Mike asked.

"Better than I thought he would. I actually think he was a bit excited for you." Joanie said.

"Good. I really am glad. If you need anything?" Mike offered and Joanie nodded.

"I got this." Joanie said before walking away. Mike turned back to Hannah and Sarah, smiling at the way they were already talking. Sarah was showing Hannah something on her phone and laughing.

"From what I understand, Henry went to get us some burgers. Thought it would be more filling than this stuff." Mike told Hannah.

"Good." Hannah said.

"I told Hannah I had some clothes she could wear until you and Joanie got her to a store. All she has is those." Sarah explained. Even though Sarah was small framed, her clothes would swallow Hannah whole, but Joanie was a bit curvier and fairly tall.

"That would be great, thanks honey." Mike said.

"It'll be warm there, won't it? I've been so cold." Hannah asked.

"It will be really warm. Joanie is obsessed with blankets." Sarah said.

"And the house is kept warm." Mike said.

"Good." Hannah said while coughing. Mike knew immediately, he was going to have to get her to a doctor soon.

"Do you feel okay?" Sarah asked. She reached over and touched Hannah's forehead. "She's running a fever." Sarah told Mike.

"I'll be okay. Just been coughing like that." Hannah admitted but Sarah shot Mike a look.

"Dad, there's an urgent care down the street." Sarah mentioned and Mike nodded. Just then Henry appeared with a bag of hamburger, fries and milk shakes.

"Let's eat first and then I'll take her down there. Thanks, Henry." Mike said. He sat down next to Mike and began passing the food out.

"I got two cheeseburgers and two regular burgers. I also got an order of fries and onion rings. Figured we could share those. And there are two chocolate shakes, a strawberry and a vanilla." Henry said.

"Can I have the strawberry?" Hannah asked and Henry passed it to her.

"Cheeseburger?" Mike asked her and Hannah nodded. He passed it over to her and they all began eating. Hannah had coughed several times and Mike was getting worried.

"Dad, I'll go with you to the urgent care. Henry can stay here and help Joanie." Sarah said. Mike looked over at Henry who nodded.

"I don't want to cause any trouble." Hannah said.

"You won't be. You just need to see a doctor." Mike said.

They ate quietly and parted ways. Henry to help Joanie and Mike, Sarah and Hannah to walk down to the urgent care. Thankfully, they got in quickly and Hannah was given an antibiotic shot and a prescription for antibiotics. The doctor also instructed Mike to get her into a regular doctor for bloodwork and a good physical. More than anything, Hannah needed a warm bed, plenty of food and security.

By the time they got back to the gallery, the opening was over, and Joanie's paintings had been a huge success. Henry was helping her pack the few paintings that didn't sell. They had a long drive ahead of them and Mike and Joanie both changed into more comfortable clothes. Sarah kept Hannah occupied while Mike and Henry carried everything out and Joanie cleaned everything up.

They finally got into Joanie's car and headed south towards Natchez. Hannah had fallen asleep within ten minutes and Joanie reached over and squeezed Mike's hand.

"What an odd bunch of coincidences." Mike remarked.

"Definitely, but none of which are a bad thing." Joanie said. Mike could only nod back. He was still completely overwhelmed by everything.

**Thanks for the reviews. I wasn't sure about putting Hannah into the story but that is the beauty of fanfic. You can do what you want.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coincidences **

Chapter 7

Hannah slept until well after ten am and Mike looked in on her several times. Aside from an occasional cough, she never moved a muscle. Sarah had brought over a garbage bag full of clothes before going to work with a promise that she would be home for dinner. Even Henry seemed more attentive and talkative.

Mike was still overwhelmed. He now had three kids to connect with. And then there was Joanie. She had handled everything very gracefully, but it couldn't be comfortable having to help care for a fourteen-year-old who had some serious attitude and a story that even Mike didn't want to know, while still trying to bridge a gap between Mike and Henry. The one bright spot was Sarah. She just took everything in stride.

Once Hannah finally woke up and ate the huge lunch that Joanie had prepared, they went to a local store to get Hannah some essentials. They would have to do more shopping later, but she would at least be able to have her own underclothes, shoes and socks. Sarah's clothing fit her, but not well. Henry had ridden along because he needed a few items for his upcoming deployment, so while Joanie and Hannah got what she needed, Mike found Henry.

"Any idea where you're going?" Mike asked.

"The Med. Master Chief said it would be hot there." Henry said as he grabbed the socks that he needed.

"It is." Mike agreed.

"Hotter than the gulf?" Henry asked.

"The gulf is humid. The Med is just hot." Mike explained.

"They're training me for the away teams. He said I would need plenty of civilian clothes." Henry said and Mike inwardly groaned. He had hoped that Henry would be staying on the ship.

"Yeah, just stuff you would wear normally. Did they tell you to grow facial hair?" Mike asked.

"He mentioned it. I just shaved this morning out of habit." Henry remarked.

"In that area, a sign of maturity in males is to have a beard. It helps to blend in." Mike explained.

"Oh." Henry said.

"I have a book; I'll try to find it. It explains some cultural stuff that you'll need to know on the away teams." Mike said.

"Thanks." Henry said.

"Your welcome. It should help to ease your path a bit." Mike said. He was becoming very concerned about Henry. Green was retiring, Wolf would be on medical leave, Miller was being medically discharged due to his lower extremities being amputated, Sasha was not going to be returning to the away teams and even Azima was taking time off to be with Wolf. Who would train Henry, and could Mike trust them? He didn't even know if he loved Henry yet, but the idea of him being in danger scared Mike. He was all too aware of the dangers that the young sailor would face.

"I…with Sarah going to medical school, I want her to concentrate on that. She's been my next-of-kin. I don't want her called if something happens to me and her to be alone up in Oxford. Could I just list you?" Henry asked.

"Of course, but…what about Joanie? I know you are more comfortable with her." Mike asked. Truthfully, he was honored.

"Maybe if you weren't in the picture. If you don't want to be, just say so. I understand." Henry said as he played with something in his cart.

"No, no. Its fine. Honestly, I'm honored…son." Mike said. He had used the term son to refer to sailors that he was closer to, but this was the first time since Lucas died the term as a term of endearment. It felt uncomfortable but perfect.

"That…no one has called me son since Eddie died." Henry said.

"Well, I haven't since Lucas died." Mike admitted. He saw Joanie and Hannah approaching and wasn't sure how to continue.

"This is just so strange." Henry said.

"It is." Mike agreed.

"That's why I took the deployment. I thought it would be easier for you. You could bond with Sarah and now that Hannah is back; you need to spend time with her. You don't need to be bothered with me." Henry said.

"You're not a bother. I want to spend time with you as well." Mike said but he had lost Henry's attention. Hannah had walked up with a huge smile, happy about the things she and Joanie had picked out.

"I think we have her pretty well taken care of. She did mention wanting a new bedspread. The one in the spare room is a bit on the worn side too." Joanie said. Henry gave Mike a weird look.

"If Hannah is sleeping in the spare room, where are you sleeping at?" Henry asked. Mike looked at Joanie hoping she would have an answer.

"He slept in Joanie's room last night." Hannah said, not fully understanding what she was saying.

"Henry, we were going to talk to you about this…" Joanie started.

"I cannot believe this! You are only sticking around because you are sleeping with Joanie! I was hoping none of the rumors were true, but I guess I was wrong. Sarah and I have no value to you and eventually, you'll leave her high and dry like you did my mom." Henry said before walking off. He didn't even take the cart with him and had driven Sarah's car to the store.

"I'll talk to him once he's cooled down. He has to understand we're adults and we have a history long before he was born." Joanie said.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I thought he knew." Hannah said.

"Its okay, sweetie. We should have been honest with them." Mike admitted.

"I thought they had figured it out." Joanie remarked. They walked to the home décor area of the store with both Joanie's cart and Henry's.

"Me too. I just thought I had gained some ground with him." Mike said.

"Hopefully, you did and that will make up for it." Joanie said. Hannah picked out the bedspread and other items and they checked out. Mike paid for Henry's items as well as Hannah's and they headed home, noting that Sarah's car was not there.

Across town, Henry walked into the mansion where Sarah worked. Thankfully, she didn't have any tour groups and Henry could rant. Sarah escorted him into her break room and listened.

"You know what they say about him in the Navy? He's cruel. Mean. He sleeps around any chance he can, and he is a sadist." Henry started.

"Who says that? Women that he has slept with that are also in the Navy?" Sarah asked.

"No. He's too smart to sleep with anyone in the Navy. The old line about having one in every port. That could have been said for Mike Slattery." Henry said as he paced.

"So, who says it?" Sarah said. She was perfectly calm.

"I…don't know. Everyone." Henry said.

"Probably people he has dressed down at some point. I am sure there is a kernel of truth to this, but you really need to give him the benefit of the doubt. Joanie is a full-grown adult who doesn't need us parenting her. I knew when Dad started staying with her, that this would eventually happen. Didn't take a rocket scientist." Sarah said.

"He'll hurt her." Henry said.

"I don't know. I did my own research, Henry. I read the love notes and I read the articles talking about him helping orphans and being a loving husband and father. I looked at the pictures with him with his wife and kids. I'm sure there were problems, but they seemed like they genuinely loved one another and besides, if he was so crappy; would Hannah had told him who she was? She could have just gone on and accepted the food he offered. She didn't." Sarah said.

"You're seeing everything through rose colored glasses." Henry said.

"Maybe. Or I'm giving him a chance. He's been nothing but gracious and endearing to me and he has tried with you. Joanie can take care of herself. I'm not worried about her at all and I think their relationship could be something good. Now, I have to go back to work. I have a tour coming in at two." Sarah said.

"Can your boss give you a ride home?" Henry asked.

"I'm sure. Where will you be?" Sarah asked.

"I'll be headed for the Med. I'll leave the car at the house. The keys will be under the angel on the front porch. My buddy will give me a ride to the car rental place." Henry said.

"Henry…this isn't how you should leave things." Sarah said.

"I was going to have to leave anyway. I'll be in touch when I can be, Bug. Love you!" Henry said before giving Sarah a kiss on the forehead and walking out of the break room before Sarah could say anything. All she could do was shake her head. Her boss, Mary walked in and gave Sarah a smile.

"He seemed out of sorts. Everything okay?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, he's just acting like our father. Can you give me a ride home tonight?" Sarah asked.

"Sure. Is he not picking you up?" Mary asked.

"I think he'll be gone. I just hope he says bye to everyone else first. I'd better get to work. Thanks, Mary." Sarah said before leaving the room. All Sarah could hope for was that Henry at least spoke with Mike before leaving. She knew it would tear Mike to pieces if he didn't.


	8. Chapter 8

**Coincidences **

Chapter 8

Henry leaving without talking to Mike hurt more than Mike cared to admit. He tried to act tough and not worry, but that was easier said than done. Sarah felt terribly about it, even though it really wasn't her fault and Hannah felt badly about spilling the beans. While they got ready for bed that night, Joanie brought up their relationship.

"You know, Mike; I won't force you to choose between me and your kids. I understand if you want to end this." Joanie said.

"I don't, but do you?" Mike asked.

"No. I just don't want to mess things up with the kids. I think Hannah isn't so sure and it does make things weird with Henry. Sarah is the only one that is accepting of it." Joanie remarked.

"Hannah misses her mom. I think that is natural and something we will just have to deal with. I am going to go to St. Louis to pack my apartment up and I think it'll help. I have pictures displayed and I want to take her with me. I think if she sees that there is still a place for them in my life, it'll help. It will also give her something tangible of her mother. As far as Sarah is concerned, she is accepting of anything. I think she just wants the people she cares about to be happy. And I don't know what to do with Henry. He left before I could explain anything." Mike said. Sarah had told him about the rumors Henry believed. He wished he could tell her that they were all just rumors. Joanie walked around the bed and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't give up hope; Mike. I think you could still have a good relationship with him." Joanie said.

"I hope. I don't even know if I love them yet, but him leaving like that hurt. I can't explain it." Mike said.

"I think you love him, and Sarah far more than you would care to admit. Maybe that was the problem before. You had people you loved and loved you, but you were not so good at telling them. Now, aside from Hannah; they are gone, and you feel guilt and you are worried if you put your heart on the line, you will stand to lose them again. You can't hurt like that again." Joanie explained. She still had her arms around Mike and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're right. I just don't know how to fix it." Mike agreed.

"Love and allow yourself to be loved. It won't kill you and you'll be better for it. When are you planning on going to St. Louis?" Joanie asked.

"I don't know. Tomorrow, maybe? I want to make sure Hannah is over her cold before I take her further north." Mike remarked.

"Good idea. She is just so sweet. I know she's given some attitude but she's fourteen. Hannah and Sarah have really bonded." Joanie remarked.

"They have and I am glad. I was worried about that. I do worry sometimes what they'll talk about. Pretty sure boys will be a topic of conversation." Mike replied. He had pulled away and climbed into bed.

"Well, they are twenty-one and fourteen. It is kind of normal. How old was Kaitlyn?" Joanie asked as she climbed in next to him.

"Fourteen when she died, but she was a really good student. I don't think boys had hit her radar yet. Or if they had, I didn't know about it. I just hope they don't find someone like me." Mike remarked. It had bothered him that Henry thought he was a sexual sadist. He respected women and he would never physically harm a woman. He would admit he liked being in control but that didn't make him a sadist. He could also relinquish control.

"Mike; don't dwell on that. Beth adored you. You and Christine were married for how many years? I know there were issues, but if you were that bad, she would have walked away. I have had sex with you and I never feared you or thought you were making me do something I was uncomfortable with. Maybe, since Christine died you have been a bit freer than normal, but you were in a grieving process. You and she may not have had a perfect marriage, but she was your wife and the mother of your children. A lot of people do worse things after losing the love of their lives." Joanie said.

"Maybe. You do realize, Christine and I married because she was pregnant with Kaitlyn?" Mike said.

"True, but it was the early 2000s. You could have had a child out of wedlock and still raised her. Besides, you had two more kids and stayed married. You didn't just do that for the kids." Joanie remarked.

"No. We did love one another but I don't guess we had that sweet…feeling that I had with Beth." Mike said.

"What attracted you to Christine?" Joanie asked.

"She was pretty and sweet. Like Beth. Their personalities were similar. She did like to be in control, and I think that is what caused the strife in our marriage. I did love her though." Mike remarked.

"See? I think that Sarah will see you reminding Hannah of the marriage you had with Christine and in turn, she will tell Henry and he'll realize that you've had a normal relationship; first with Beth, then with Christine and now with me. He knows I do things my own way. You won't be controlling me in any manner; sexual or otherwise. That is something that you have to accept if you want this." Joanie said.

"I get that, and I am okay with it." Mike said.

"Good. Now that I've made that abundantly clear; please know, that I do care about you and I do want you to be able to work this out with the kids. I will help you in anyway possible and at first opportunity, I will talk to Henry. Now, I am tired. Good night, Mike." Joanie said before giving him a kiss and settling her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled at the smell of her shampoo and perfume. The shampoo had a pineapple smell to it and the perfume was an amber and lavender concoction that Mike loved.

Pretty quickly, Joanie's breathing evened out and she was asleep. Mike was having a more difficult time, worried about Henry, bonding with Sarah and getting to know Hannah again. It was an uphill battle. Rebuilding the Navy would have been easier.

The next morning, Hannah was feeling much better, barely coughing at all. Joanie had a meeting about a commission painting and Sarah was working, so he and Hannah decided to go to St. Louis to pack up Mike's few belongings.

Mike specifically had Hannah pack up his pictures of Christine and the kids while he packed up clothes and other items. He had to stop frequently to hold her when she cried or reminisce with her about various pictures. He even cried a few tears with her. It felt good to release some emotions. He hadn't done that a lot concerning the deaths of his wife and children. Maybe he needed to finally go through a grieving process whether than shoving it down?

Mike and Hannah drove back to Hannah, still talking about the various memories. Hannah remembered Mike and Christine having a healthy, happy, loving marriage. Mike had already promised her several pictures and one in particular had captured her attention. It was taken the weekend before Mike had left for the Arctic at a barbeque they had attended. Christine had developed it and framed it. When Mike went through their Norfolk house, it was on her bedside table. He knew it must have meant something to her and had kept it with his personal belongings.

In the picture, he had his arms wrapped around Christine and had just given her a kiss. She had a happy look on her face and was apparently telling him something and pointing off towards someone. He was looking at it and laughing. It was only a snapshot and Mike didn't even remember who took it. Probably Darien Chandler. It certainly painted a different picture than what he remembered. Christine looked completely happy and loved. Maybe he was afraid to remember loving her or being loved by her, because it would mean admitting she was gone?


	9. Chapter 9

**Coincidences**

Chapter 9-2 months later

Mike had settled into retired life well. It gave him time to bond with Sarah and get to know and help Hannah through everything. As time had gone by, more and more came out about her time on the streets and it was distressing. She had really bonded with Sarah and Joanie.

Sarah was attending medical school. Mike hated her being so far from them, but she had worked so hard for it. He talked to her every day. Henry had been in contact with her and was deployed. Mike still hadn't heard a peep from him. It hurt and it angered him. Sarah kept him updated and Joanie had spoken with him. Russ Jeter was keeping tabs on him for Mike and told him that Henry was doing well. Mike would just have to accept that.

He and Joanie were doing really well. Mike was thinking about popping the question, but Joanie was such a free spirit, she might say no. They had a good thing going and Mike thoroughly enjoyed being settled. It was a normal relationship with give and take. Normal like he had had with Beth, Christine and Andrea. Definitely not a one-night stand. He had expectations. Other than professionally, no one had expected anything from him for five years.

Late one night, with Joanie wrapped around him; Mike was shocked to hear his cellphone rang. Sarah's name came across the ID. It immediately worried him because she never called that late. And she was crying.

_"Dad…Henry's CO called me. Henry was in some sort of explosion. He threw himself over a grenade or something. I…don't know. They've flown him to Germany and then will fly him to the States. He isn't in good shape at all." Sarah cried. Mike's heart sunk. Massive internal injuries, brain trauma, burns…all things he had seen in similar injuries. Henry had hurt and angered him, but Mike wanted to make things right. Would he have a chance? _

_ "I'll call Russ Jeter. That will help and I will call you back with a game plan. I'm sure he'll be alright." Mike assured her. _

_ "But…the injuries sound bad." Sarah said. Mike had sat down on the edge of the bed and listened to Joanie rousing. _

_ "They will be, but Russ will know more details than the CO and if he doesn't, he'll step in. I'll call you right back." Mike said before hanging up._

"Henry?" Joanie asked as she rubbed his shoulder.

"Yeah. Its bad. I'm going to call Russ. I'll just step into the living room so you can get some sleep." Mike said but Joanie held him down.

"No. I love Henry like my own. I have known him most of his life. We're in this together." Joanie said and Mike nodded. He knew the possible outcome and he had grieved for a child alone. He preferred having Joanie with him.

"Alright." Mike said. Just then his phone buzzed. It was Russ.

_"Russ, I was just getting ready to call you. Sarah called me about Henry. How bad is it?" Mike asked._

_ "I told the CO to let me make the call, but he felt the next-of-kin should be the first call. Admiral, its bad. The grenade was thrown at the team, and Henry jumped on top of it to save his team members. He has massive internal injuries. He's already undergone a surgery and once he's back in the States, he is looking at more. That was just to stop the bleeding. There are also burns across his chest, arms and stomach." Russ explained. _

_ "I was anticipating that. Where's he being flown to? I would like to meet him." Mike asked. _

_ "Walter Reed. He's in the air now. I am putting in the order that you will be the first contact." Russ told him._

_ "Thank you." Mike said. _

_ "Your welcome. I'm also going to head towards there too." Russ said. _

_ "Thank you. I'll see you in a few hours." Mike said before hanging up. _

"Alright, I will book the flights and get us packed up. Washington?" Joanie asked.

"Yes. I'll call Sarah." Mike said.

"I do need to know if she's going with us. It might be rough with her classes." Joanie said.

"I thought of that." Mike remarked before calling Sarah.

_"How is he?" Sarah asked._

_ "He's had a surgery but will have another. They are transporting him to Walter Reed. He's not in good shape." Mike said. No sense in lying. _

_ "Oh, God." Sarah said._

_ "Joanie is getting us flights. I know you are busy with school. Can you go? We will get you a flight if so." Mike asked and Sarah started crying again._

_ "I really can't miss, but I really want to be with Henry." Sarah said._

_ "Sweetie, I will take care of Henry. Joanie and Hannah will be with me and we will get you there as soon as possible. Henry knows you love him. Not being there isn't a sign that you don't love him." Mike said. _

_ "He's going to need all of us to love and take care of him." Sarah remarked._

_ "And he'll have it, sweetheart." Mike promised._

_ "But you're upset with him?" Sarah asked._

_ "I will still take care of him and I will keep you updated. As soon as you can fly out there, we'll get you there." Mike promised._

_ "I hate this!" Sarah said. _

_ "I know, sweetie. I do too. He'll be alright though, just have some faith. Listen, I have to get Hannah woke but I will call you when I know more. Try and get some sleep." Mike instructed. _

_ "Thanks, Dad. Can you give him a kiss for me?" Sarah asked. _

_ "Of course." Mike promised. _

_ "I love you." Sarah said. It was the first time she had told Mike that she loved him and honestly, Mike adored Sarah. He just hoped he got the chance with Henry. _

_ "I love you too, sweetie. Just get some rest, for me?" Mike begged. _

_ "I'll try." Sarah said before hanging up. Joanie came in with a suitcase and began throwing clothes in it. _

"We have a flight out at two am. We'll need to get there quickly. I woke Hannah up and she's packing." Joanie said. She was packing her own clothing and Mike's together.

"You're amazing. I'll get our bathroom stuff. Make-up, hair products, shaving kit?" Mike asked.

"How about you do this, and I'll pack that stuff. I figured comfy clothes would be best." Joanie said.

"Yes, ma'am. You're the best." Mike said as he took over packing and Joanie began packing up toiletries. Within a half hour, they were packing and in a taxi to the airport. Check-in at the airport took no time due to the late hour and they were in the air right at two am.

They landed in Washington at six am and were taken directly to Walter Reed. Jeter met Mike, Joanie and Hannah at the entrance to lead them in. As they walked and Jeter explained the injuries, Joanie squeezed Mike's hand.

"He is in grave condition. Medically induced coma and second- and third-degree burns. Once they get him stabilized, they want to do another surgery to reconstruct his small and large intestine. The one saving grace is that his heart has not been impacted. And…they left him open so if they needed to go back in quickly, they could. It is a bit grotesque, ladies." Jeter said.

"Mike, why don't you go on in? I'll stay out here with Hannah." Joanie asked.

"Okay." Mike said simply before walking towards the hospital room. There was medical equipment everywhere and a steady beep from the heart monitor. Henry was intubated and there was a bandage over his bare chest and stomach. Mike could see a faint amount of blood on the bandage. There were wires and tubes coming from everywhere. Henry's arms were covered in netting, telling Mike the severity of the burns. Mike wanted to touch Henry but was terrified he would cause him more pain. Finally, a nurse came in. "Can…I touch him? I don't want him to be in pain." Mike asked.

"Here? On his right wrist. There is an area not injured. Talk to him and do touch him. Everyone has a different theory, but I think the unconscious feel and hear." The nurse explained as she adjusted something on Henry's IV.

"How long until he wakes up?" Mike asked.

"I don't know. At this point, you don't want him awake. His pain will be off the charts." The nurse explained.

"I see." Mike said as he rubbed Henry's wrist.

"He's tough and he's made it thus far. Most wouldn't. And his buddies all survived too." The nurse said.

"It will make a difference later when he wakes up. What's your name?" Mike asked.

"Jan. I'm the Petty Officer's nightshift nurse. I'll be going off duty here before too long. Dayshift will be in soon and I'll be back tonight. You should know, since you've been in here; his vitals have improved some. We were getting concerned because his pulse was low. Its still in the fifties, but when he came in, it was in thirties and low forties." Jan explained.

"I'm glad. I'm his father. Mike Slattery. We've not known one another very long and his twin sister couldn't come. She's in her first year of medical school." Mike explained.

"Well, you're here now. That's all that matters. If he continues like this, they might do his next surgery this afternoon. Then maybe they'll wake him up." Jan said.

"I see. Seems a bit soon?" Mike said.

"The doctor will be in later and will explain everything." Jan explained before leaving. Mike sat down next to Henry and rubbed his wrist.

"She tells me to talk to you. I don't know what to say. I do know, you have to keep fighting. We left things in a mess and I want another chance. I really care about Joanie. Some of the stuff you heard is true, but I need you to give me a second chance. Please, son? Please?" Mike begged. He leaned forward and kissed the only part of Henry's skin that wouldn't cause him pain, on the right wrist. All he could think about was losing another child. He would never survive it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Coincidences**

Chapter 10

Watching the doctors and nurses roll Henry away for another surgery was harder than Mike imagined. Mike had spoke with Henry's team of surgeons. It would not be Henry's last surgery. There were skin grafts, a surgery to pin his left wrist and fix damages to his left shoulder. His collarbone was shattered, both lungs had collapsed, all of his ribs were broken, he'd had his spleen and one kidney removed during the initial surgery, his liver was lacerated, his small and large intestines were damaged and there were second- and third-degree burns all over both arms, chest, stomach, neck and chin. Henry also had a minor concussion and some possible hearing loss.

Mike had also spoken with his CO and one of his team-members. He was familiar with the CO and didn't care for him. The team member assured Mike that Henry had remarkably stayed conscious until they landed on the ship. The CO had made the mistake of telling Mike that it would be better if Henry had just died. He was glad that Henry was out of the CO's command and in Russ's now that he was injured.

Hannah and Joanie kept Mike occupied and not dwelling on Henry's extensive list of injuries. Joanie also kept in constant contact with Sarah. Tom and Sasha had been by and sat with Mike for a few hours. Tom was still battling his demons, but he was a good friend. Finally, five hours after it began, the surgeon came out to speak with Mike. Joanie wisely pulled Hannah away and Tom stayed with Mike.

"Petty Officer Bell did better than we anticipated. The repairs to his intestines are complete and his lungs are re-inflated. Do not think he is out of danger though. There are still burns and further surgeries to worry about, but we are going to try and wake him up. If the pain is unbearable, we will induce a coma again. We do know he has a minor concussion, and we need to ascertain his mental status." The surgeon explained.

"Do you think there is a problem?" Mike asked.

"There is some swelling, but we don't want to become too alarmed too soon. If there are signs of delays, we can relieve any pressure, but if we move too fast, it could cause more damage and help nothing. Right now, patience is a must. Your son is strong and seems to have his own opinions about things. It is a very good sign that he was conscious for so long after the injury, but the longer we hold him just below consciousness, the worse his chances are. Have you ever been under anesthesia?" The surgeon asked.

"Yes." Mike answered.

"Alright, well; you may have had this explained to you, but when we hold someone unconscious, we hold them right at death. The longer we hold them there, the harder it is to get them back. Now, Petty Officer Bell is strong, and he is a fighter, but I am not comfortable with him being held under for very long. He will be in pain. I cannot avoid it, but I truly think bringing him up carefully is his best chance." The surgeon explained.

"Do you need permission? I don't believe he had me listed as next-of-kin, but I can call his sister." Mike asked.

"No, here you are. He still has his sister listed, but he also has you." The surgeon said as he looked at an I-pad. Mike had explained their situation to the surgeon and was glad that he was understanding.

"Good. So, if you feel he needs to be brought back up, go ahead. I just don't want him in a lot of pain." Mike said.

"Some will be inevitable, but we will monitor him very carefully. He's in recovery now. The nurse will get you once we have him moved. Hopefully, he comes back up and we can figure out his mental status. The best thing that can happen is that he falls into a good natural sleep. While he sleeps, his body will heal." The surgeon said as he stood up and left them.

"Mike, it sounds like he might just make it. Would it help if Sasha and I took Hannah back with us to Norfolk?" Tom asked.

"It might. She is not going to handle the hospital well. We just didn't have anywhere for her to go and she hasn't started school yet. Has some serious catch up." Mike remarked.

"I am really glad that you've been reunited. When you texted me, I was completely shocked. And then to know that Bell is your son." Tom said.

"I was no less shocked." Mike said.

"No doubts?" Tom asked.

"No. He and Sarah are mine." Mike said simply.

"He does resemble you. And that weird connection, even on the ship before either of you knew." Tom mentioned.

"Yeah. I just hope that helps now. We got into a pretty bad argument before he left, and I hadn't talked to him since he went on deployment." Mike said.

"About?" Tom asked.

"He'd heard some rumors and found out I was involved with Joanie, who was his mother's best friend. He and Sarah are partial to her. He was told that I left his mom after finding out she was pregnant." Mike explained. Hannah was across the room talking to Joanie and Sasha, but he still didn't want her to hear.

"That's not what happened though, is it?" Tom asked.

"No. Beth had graduated high school. I was two years older and Joanie a year younger than her. Beth was eighteen so nothing illegal happened. She snuck out late Friday night and our intention was to find a judge first thing Monday. I got us a cheap hotel room. It was Beth's first time. I had every intention of marrying her. Her dad and his hoodlums found us first. I don't know how. They beat me within an inch of my life. By the time I gained consciousness, Beth was gone. They had taken her. She called Joanie to come help me. Before it was all said and done, they shipped Beth off to an aunt in New York. Joanie didn't know where she was. I tried. I met Christine about six months later and within a year, was married with a baby on the way. It wasn't that I fell out of love with Beth. Christine was a distant second and she knew it. She knew that she would never have me completely. I think when I joined up and we started moving around, she was happier. She knew there was less chance of me finding Beth, but it was always something we struggled with. I loved Christine, but it was never right." Mike admitted.

"And you never knew about Henry and Sarah?" Tom asked.

"No. I had seen Joanie about three or four years after and she told me that she had connected with Beth. She'd married some investment banker or something and had two kids. At that point, she didn't know that Eddie had only adopted Henry and Sarah. It wasn't until years later that she found out about me being their father. By then, Joanie had lost connection with me. She says it was like we were like passing ships in the night." Mike explained.

"You were married with a kid and a half by that point. Beth was married and seemingly happy." Tom said.

"The thing is, and only Joanie knows this; she gave me Beth's number. Christine begged me, practically on her knees that I not call Beth. She was pregnant with Hannah and emotional. We were in the middle of a move and had a fussy toddler. I gave in. I kept the number for years, in my wallet. Christine knew and I think that was some of our problem." Mike admitted.

"So, do you feel guilty because you didn't call her or because Christine knew you kept the number?" Tom asked.

"Both? If I had called Beth, I would have known sooner. I think Beth would have told me. And Christine died thinking…knowing that I didn't really love her." Mike said.

"Mmm. You loved her. Look at it like this; if you had called Beth and she told you; you would have been an idiot. You would have tanked your career. You would have left Christine, pregnant and alone. You would have torn up Beth's marriage. I seen you after Nostos. You were beside yourself. I saw you after you got confirmation of her death. Mike, maybe it was guilt, but you did love that woman. Maybe it wasn't perfect, but it was what you had. You would have destroyed everything. No Lucas. No relationship with Hannah. What then?" Tom asked.

"I…don't know." Mike said.

"I do. All these counseling appointments I'm going to are going to rub off on you. My demons sure as hell did, stop feeling sorry for yourself. Make peace. Christine and Beth are both dead. Andrea is dead. But Henry, Sarah, Joanie and Hannah are alive. Stop living with the dead and come back to the living. You have a son who is going to need you living with the living. He's too close to death right now. Mike, your list of lost loved ones is entirely too long. Christine, Beth, Kaitlyn, Lucas, Andrea, crew, friends, family. I have no idea how many, but you have been given a daughter back. You have a son and daughter to get to know. Stop. Go in and sat down at Henry's bedside until he wakes up and then don't leave him. I will look after Hannah and if Joanie needs a break, she's welcome to come to Norfolk." Tom said.

"Those therapy appointments are really paying for themselves. The Navy is getting a two-for-one deal." Mike teased.

"I'll tell the therapist. Now, say your goodbyes to Hannah. I'll treat her like my own." Tom said.

"A couple weeks ago, you saying that would have worried me." Mike said as they both stood up.

"Its what you get when you are in intense therapy three times a week." Tom said.

"I do appreciate you taking her. She is basically sweet but does cop an attitude. She's street smart too so be careful." Mike warned.

"Ashley 2.0. Mike, I got this. No worries. And besides, Sasha will be there. She won't be able to get around her." Tom said.

"Thank you." Mike said simply. He quickly explained to Hannah that she was going with Tom and Sasha. Thankfully, she understood why and gave Mike a hug. By the time Mike saw them off, Henry's nurse came to summon him to Henry's bedside. Henry was breathing on his own so there were fewer pieces of medical equipment. Now it was just a waiting game for Mike and Joanie.


	11. Chapter 11

**Coincidences**

Chapter 11

Regaining consciousness was not easy for Henry and as soon as he was awake, he was in intense pain. They almost had to sedate him before they could assess him. He did seem surprised to see Mike there and once they were finally alone, he questioned it.

"You're here?" Henry asked.

"I am. Sarah couldn't leave school and Joanie is downstairs getting me something to eat. Hannah came along but she is staying with some friends." Mike explained. Henry shivered again and Mike put a blanket over him. Due to the severity of the burns, Henry couldn't control his body temperature.

"My team?" Henry asked. His voice was raspy, and he had complained of how badly his throat hurt but couldn't drink anything.

"They are all fine. I spoke with your team leader. Not a scratch on any of them or any civilians." Mike assured him. He gently squeezed Henry's good shoulder and smiled at him. He was still hurt by everything Henry had said before he deployed, but Henry didn't need to be alone while he recovered.

"Good." Henry said.

"Are you sleepy? Go ahead and go to sleep. The doctor finished your exam. You jumped through their hoops to their satisfaction." Mike said.

"I am really tired, and cold." Henry admitted. Mike pulled another blanket off the stack the nurse had brought in and tucked it around Henry. A thought occurred to Mike; when Henry and Sarah were younger, Mike had never been able to tuck them in. He was making up for that now.

"Better?" Mike asked.

"Why are you doing this?" Henry asked.

"Because…I don't know. Because I hope someday that you believe I am not the horrible person you think I am. Because I want a good relationship with you and the only way I know to do that is to do this." Mike said.

"Oh." Henry said simply. Mike had hoped that Henry would have more of an answer then that, but he was blinking his eyes in exhaustion.

"Just go to sleep, son. We'll deal with all this later." Mike told him. He gently massaged his shoulder and within just a few moments, Henry was asleep. Mike sat down in the chair next to the bed and rubbed his eyes. He was exhausted and it was just the start. Henry had months of therapy and more surgeries in front of him, and Mike was insistent that he be there every step of the way. Fortunately, Joanie agreed. Finally, she walked in and smiled at Mike. She handed him the sandwich and drink and Mike followed her to the small table in the corner of the room.

"I spoke with the nurse. We can get an auxiliary room. We'll be in the hospital, close to him; but it will give you some proper rest. You'll need it. I figure you will be staying on." Joanie said.

"Are you okay with this?" Mike asked as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Mike, I care about you and I care about Henry and Sarah. Hannah too. I understand that you want to stay with Henry through all this. I will have to go back to Natchez eventually, once Henry is through the worst. I can take Hannah home with me. Get things ready for him to come home." Joanie explained.

"Thank you. I have no idea how long that will be." Mike said.

"Well, you have as long as you need. I understand. Hannah is such a sweetheart. We'll be alright." Joanie said. She reached over and stroked Mike's cheek. Mike kissed her palm and smiled over at her.

"I really feel like I need to be here with him. Not sure he feels the same." Mike remarked.

"I think you staying here with him, through the good and bad will help. He'll learn to depend on you. I know Hannah and I will sure miss you, but we understand." Joanie said.

"I'll miss you two. I really appreciate this. I just don't know of any other solution and Hannah does have to get ready to go back to school." Mike remarked.

"I did have a thought about that. A friend of mine tutors kids like Hannah, who have been recently found or adopted after years of not having schooling. She tutors them and gets them ready for conventional school. It would be hard but could be done from home." Joanie explained.

"Hire her and I will pay for it." Mike said.

"My next concern and solution is to do with Henry. I think we can both agree that he won't be returning to active duty any time soon and he will eventually need to be home. Home for Henry is Natchez and has been for years. My house is small…or either duplex is, but combined, it could be larger. I need a formal studio, and we could essentially knock the wall out between the two and make it a bigger house. Rework things. Then Henry would be close when he is released and Sarah and Hannah would both have a space. Sarah is going to be occupied and aside from renting her part of the duplex out, this is my option. I really don't want to do that." Joanie said.

"I don't disagree, but the house is your house. There would be structural concerns.. What if Henry doesn't want to come home with me?" Mike said.

"I think he will. My big question is, is it home to you? I think I will do this regardless, but I really want it to be your home. We've both been a bit non-committal and I do realize that this is still very early on in our relationship. I don't even know what I am asking of you, but I really do hope that this is a more permanent thing." Joanie said, obviously stumbling. Mike reached over and squeezed her hand.

"I don't have a definition for this yet, but I do definitely want to go home. The past couple months have been the most peaceful that I've had in years. I have a place to go to sleep, and someone to sleep next to. All those years, that is what I craved. A sense of belonging. I've tried being alone, I've tried playing the field; but I have been most happy with you, that is; since Christine died. Everything else that I have done, I've failed at." Mike said. He wasn't even sure he was making sense, but popping the big question had been on his mind a lot. He just didn't have a ring or a plan.

"We are a confusing couple. We both have commitment issues." Joanie joked.

"I know the reason for mine, but not yours?" Mike asked. Joanie didn't talk a lot about her past relationships.

"I just have had bad luck in the romance department. I couldn't ever find someone to be serious with, and then my fiancé died from the Red Flu. The last guy I dated wasn't who I thought he was." Joanie glossed over it.

"How so?" Mike pushed. It wasn't the first time she had said it, but he was curious.

"It was an art dealer that I worked with. He was from England and I fell head over heels. Turned out, he was married. His wife found us in bed together. Thankfully, she was a true lady about it, knowing I didn't know, but it was embarrassing. It wasn't his first affair." Joanie admitted.

"Not your fault, you didn't know." Mike said.

"True, but it hurt the pride and made me gun shy. I didn't really date after that, until you came along. Maybe it was because I knew you before. You're an open book. I know your darkest secrets. Unless of course, you're hiding a wife and daughter in England?" Joanie deadpanned.

"No wife or daughter in England. I don't much care for bangers and mash. I've already had a long-lost daughter show up and you handled that with grace. Her brother, sister and mom are long gone. Hannah has confirmed that." Mike answered. As time went by, Hannah had talked more about her mom and sibling's deaths, which was painful for Mike. He had hid a lot of tears since.

"She is an amazing girl. I know there is a lot to get through, but she is beyond sweet. I am glad that your friends took her with them. A hospital stay would have been difficult for her and you do need to concentrate on Henry." Joanie said.

"They are good friends. I am really hoping that Henry gets to come home soon, but he has such an extensive list of injuries." Mike said.

"It'll happen. I have a friend with a construction company and I have spoke with him about combining both sides of the duplex. He can get started immediately. I don't think it would be good for Henry to come home to a construction zone. Is there anything special that you want?" Joanie asked.

"A room or shed to build furniture and I would like the master bedroom a bit separated from the kid's rooms. Close enough to hear Henry if he needs me, but far enough away so that we have some privacy." Mike said.

"That was in my plans too. A nice master bedroom, bath and a big enough closet for my clothes and yours. Not stuffed in every nook and cranny like now. Big shower and a tub too." Joanie said.

"Double vanities?" Mike asked. It was their one area of contention. Mike was neat and orderly while Joanie was a hot mess with her make-up and hair supplies.

"Absolutely. My question is, did you complain this much with Christine about her make-up and such?" Joanie asked.

"No. We had separate vanities. Plus, she didn't use a lot of products. Most days, she just threw her hair into a ponytail or braid. She did have an affinity for perfume, like you do. Her dresser and vanity was packed with perfumes and body sprays." Mike reminisced. Joanie's dresser and many other surfaces in the house had perfumes sitting on them. Some of them were even the same ones that Christine liked.

"Does that bother you?" Joanie asked.

"No. I actually really like it." Mike said with a smile. He had finished his sandwich and drink. Henry was sound asleep and he and Joanie were having a very open and honest talk. The only part that Mike didn't like was the reason they were there. He could have done without Henry being so badly injured.


	12. Chapter 12

**Coincidences**

Chapter 12

Mike wasn't sure who the days were longer for, him or Henry. Joanie and Hannah had gone home approximately a week after they had all arrived. Henry was through his most life-threatening surgeries and the doctors spaced out his surgeries a couple days apart to give him plenty of recovery time. Henry was in agony most of the time which was excruciating for Mike.

Keeping Henry's spirits up was difficult. He frequently took his moods out on Mike. Once Henry was moved to a regular room, Mike started camping out in his room, rather than using the auxiliary room. There was a couch and a bathroom with a shower. It was all Mike really needed. He had slept in worse situations and Henry was about as hostile.

Every couple days, Tom and sometimes Sasha drove up to give Mike a bit of a break. Mike would only go as far as the hospital cafeteria, but it gave him a chance to breath. He could call Joanie and speak with Hannah. He also would call Sarah and explain to her what Henry wouldn't. They would bring Mike freshly laundered clothes, card games and puzzles for Henry and lots of patience. A full month after Henry's injury, Tom followed Mike down for lunch.

"So, any idea how long it'll be before he can go home?" Tom asked as he bit into his sandwich.

"Talking two to three more weeks. It'll be about that long before the house is ready." Mike said.

"You'll be glad to get home. You and Joanie have sure gotten serious." Tom remarked.

"Yeah, it probably helps that we knew each other before." Mike replied.

"Back then, did you ever feature yourself with her?" Tom asked.

"No. I was all about Beth and then after Beth was sent away, I met Christine." Mike remarked.

"It seems to work now, though. She's a bit younger though?" Tom responded.

"She's three years younger. I'm not as old as I look and she is a free spirit, who seems younger." Mike said.

"I've only known Christine, Andrea and now Joanie. The three women are nothing alike. Not in appearance or personality." Tom said.

"Sasha and Darian aren't much alike either. I never wanted a carbon copy. What worked with Beth, wouldn't work with Christine, and what worked with both didn't work with Andrea. Now that Joanie and I are together, she's different too. Things are easy, but I sure am ready to be home." Mike said.

"You know, most people would have let the hospital staff do their thing and then just come to get Henry when he is ready to go home. They wouldn't have stayed this entire time." Tom said.

"Most people have had a lifetime to build a relationship with their son. I have not. Henry may not like me being here, but I feel its important to our relationship. He needs to know he can depend on me. Right now, he also has nurses to help him, but once I get him home, he won't want Hannah, Joanie or Sarah helping him with showers and such. I could hire someone to help him, but who would want a stranger?" Mike told him. He finished eating and relaxed back into his chair, not quite ready to go back.

"I wouldn't but you are still kind of a stranger to him. Mike, just take your time with him. He's warming up but its hard, I'm sure. So, on the way through, they were having some sort of jewelry thing in the lobby. Its raising money for some charity. Do you want to look?" Tom asked.

"At jewelry?" Mike asked with narrowed eyes.

"You have two daughters and a girlfriend. You will always be looking for a birthday, anniversary, Christmas, Valentine's, or I'm sorry, I want out of the doghouse gift." Tom teased.

"True." Mike said as they both stood up. They threw their trash away and walked towards the lobby.

"Any chance of buying an engagement ring?" Tom asked.

"I've thought about it. It would have to be something different. Not the traditional diamond." Mike said.

"Are you to that point?" Tom asked.

"I don't know. I feel for Joanie what I felt for Beth and Christine. Andrea and I never really got to that point. Of course, I suck at expressing it, but I really care about her." Mike admitted.

"So, your ready to put your one-night stands away? I remember how you were with Christine. When you are in an actual relationship, another woman never crosses your mind." Tom asked.

"Yeah. I'm sick of all that. With Joanie, I feel normal. I have expectations and am held accountable. Same way I was with Beth, Christine and Andrea. I always hated myself after the one-night stands. I think it was just a way to feel some comfort for a few hours." Mike said.

"I was hoping you'd get to that point. I didn't know Beth, but I don't think Christine or Andrea would have wanted to put yourself through that." Tom said.

"Things were far from perfect with Christine. It was a constant power struggle. Whose job was more important, in the bedroom, around the house, with the kids. Henry has gotten it into his head that I'm a sexual sadist because of a rumor he's heard. I don't know how to refute that." Mike said.

"Is it true?" Tom asked as they reached the lobby.

"Yes and no. I like being in control, but it isn't a must. I would never physically harm a woman. I don't think that falls into a definition for a sexual sadist." Mike said. He was looking at the rings. They weren't diamonds but there were some that Joanie might be interested in. He just hoped she didn't want a diamond and would have a different stone put on her finger. He certainly could have bought her a diamond.

"I can try to talk to him. I've known you…well, not longer than Joanie, but I've known you in three serious relationships now. I don't know if there are any signs of a sexual sadist, but I've only ever seen you treat the woman in your life with respect. I think the one-night stands were a way of guilt-tripping yourself." Tom remarked.

"Huh?" Mike asked.

"I think you had them because you never felt right after. It allowed you the time to feel sorry for yourself. You couldn't do that when you were in command, bringing the cure home, or rebuilding the Navy. It makes sense in my head, what I'm saying. It was like a self-punishment. You hated yourself, because you couldn't find Christine and the kids. The only way that you could fix it in your mind was to continuously do something that you didn't even approve of. That's a pretty one." Tom said pointing to a lapis and diamond ring in a silver setting.

"That makes sense. I do like that. It looks about her size too." Mike said.

"You know her ring size?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, its an eight. She isn't as petite as Christine or Andrea. And before you ask, I don't mind. I actually really like her size." Mike said as he gestured for the salesperson.

"You know, she's young enough…you could have a baby." Tom said and Mike choked on his coffee.

"Oh, that would go so well with the kids." Mike said.

"Have you talked about it?" Tom asked.

"No. Will you and Sasha ever have kids?" Mike asked, turning the tables.

"I doubt it but its not off the tables." Tom admitted.

"What's Sasha say?" Mike said as the salesperson approached.

"She's on the fence." Tom said simply. The salesperson was now standing on the other side of the table and Mike began talking to her.

"Is this a size eight?" Mike asked, pointing at the lapis ring.

"Yes, sir. Would you like a closer look?" The salesperson asked.

"Sure." Mike answered and the woman removed the ring from the display case and handed it to Mike.

"As you've seen, the proceeds go to the Wounded Warrior Project." The salesperson said.

"Yes, thank you. Alright, I'll take that and this locket too." Mike said as he pointed out a locket for Hannah's upcoming birthday.

"Thank you, sir. I'll package everything up for you." The salesperson said as she gathered the items and walked away with them and Mike's debit card.

"Who is the locket for?" Tom asked.

"With any luck, I'll be home for Hannah's birthday. It might be just, but at least I'll have a gift on hand for her." Mike said.

"Ah, that makes sense." Tom said.

"So, I am going to take you up on having a talk with Henry. I'll go for a walk. I need some air." Mike said. The salesperson brought his receipt back and Mike signed it and was given a gift bag and another receipt.

"Oh, this should be fun. I think Henry has been blessed or cursed with your stubbornness. On one hand, its why he survived, but on the other; he can be a bit hard to handle." Tom said.

"Well, you handled me quite well for a couple years." Mike said. Tom just shook his head at him before they parted ways. Mike for his walk, and Tom for a talk with Henry. The only problem Tom had was that he wasn't sure how to handle Henry. It was a weird predicament he was in. Henry was sitting up in bed when Tom reached his room and Sasha mentioned going to look at the jewelry. Tom had texted her on the way up that he needed to talk to Henry on the way up. She left and Tom sat down next to Henry's bed.

"So; you'll be going home in a couple weeks. You ready?" Tom asked.

"I'm bored stiff here so, I guess." Henry said.

"Your dad tends to keep things interesting. Has he talked you into playing poker yet?" Tom asked.

"No. I don't know how." Henry said.

"Have him teach you. He could be a card shark." Tom said.

"Oh." Henry said. He was staring into space with his still bandaged arms crossed over his chest, as well as he could.

"You still pissed at him?" Tom said.

"What was your first clue?" Henry asked.

"Look, Henry; my old man and I didn't get along for years. He was Army, so I joined the Navy to just hack him off. But, when I really needed him; when my kids needed him, he stepped up in a big way and he died saving my kids. I will always regret the arguments. Now, I know you've heard things about your dad that are not flattering. He's a public figure. You'll hear things. Did you give him a chance to defend himself? I obviously don't know everything about your dad, but I have known him in three different relationships. With Christine, Andrea Garnett and with Joanie. I can guarantee you, if any of those three women had issues, they would have left him in the dust. He treats women with nothing but respect. He does that because he's had wives, sisters, daughters, female friends and colleagues. People he really cares about are women. I get that you don't want him to act like that with Joanie, but I am pretty certain she can look out for herself, and probably told you as much?" Tom said.

"Yeah, but…" Henry started, but Tom held his hand up.

"Did your mom ever talk about your biological dad? My understanding was that you grew up knowing that you and Sarah were adopted by your…what is Eddie?" Tom asked.

"A little. She always talked about how in love she was with him. It was my granddad that said that he left her pregnant with twins. Even my stepdad defended my dad. I just don't understand why she never told us." Henry remarked. Tom had noticed that Henry's voice had faltered a bit when his mom was mentioned.

"Here's what I think. You are angry. Everyone understands that, but we don't know why. I think that you are angry at your mom for not telling. The thing is, she couldn't. She didn't want to jeopardize the life your dad had built for himself. You had a good male role model with your stepdad. Your granddad should not have interfered. And something else, you can't be angry at your mom. Mike describes her as pure-hearted. So, you transfer your anger to him. It doesn't fall on your mom's, your dad's or Joanie's shoulders. It lays on your granddad's. I promise you, if your dad would have known about you; he would have played a role in your life and your mom would have had his support." Tom said.

"But then, would he have had Kaitlyn, Hannah or Lucas?" Henry asked.

"I don't know. Depends on the order of things. I think he would have been a father to all of you, but it is a question if he would have stayed with Christine. He did love her, but he had something special with your mom. Maybe it was because she was his first love. I don't know. Christine knew about her and knew your dad was still in love with her. It was a stumbling block in their relationship. It might have split them up." Tom said.

"I wouldn't have wanted that." Henry said.

"My point is; I know you've heard things about your dad, and I won't claim to know every detail, but I do know this; your father is a good man. Christine was a tough cookie. She would have never put up with the things you suggest. Neither would Andrea. I don't know Joanie well, but I would say she can hold her own. Every woman that your father has been with for any period of time has been strong. He doesn't like weakness. Someone who is a sexual sadist would not handle a strong woman like your father does. We all have quirks in our relationships. Give your dad a chance to prove himself. I promise you; you want him in your corner. Not many people I know would spend weeks, months in the hospital with a son they barely know and who has rejected them. He's changed bandages, cleaned vomit, helped you to the bathroom and countless other things. You've been given a rare gift. Now just open it. I promise, no one will love you like he does. Watch him with Hannah. He is a good dad and even though he'll not admit it, he loves you. He wouldn't be here if he didn't. Not after how you acted." Tom said.

"I suppose so. With Eddie everything was easy. I just don't know how to talk to him. He talks about fishing and hunting; things I like to do. I can't now but I think he's trying to find ways to connect with me." Henry said.

"So, let him." Tom answered.

"I'll…try." Henry said with some defeat in his voice. Tom reached over and patted his good arm.

"You will not regret it. I promise." Tom said. He sent Mike a text to come back and smiled over at Henry who was having trouble keeping his eyes open. "Just go on to sleep. It can wait." Tom said.

"I think I will. I am really tired, all of a sudden." Henry said. He closed his eyes and was quickly asleep. A couple minutes later, Mike and Sasha came back in. Tom quietly told Mike about the conversation and then they left. Mike settled in the chair next to Henry's bed, all while gently rubbing Henry's wrist. He was ready for things to reach some sort of normalcy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Coincidences**

Chapter 13

In the next few weeks, things were better with Henry. He laughed and joked with Mike. The pain had become intense for him because they had moved to the point in his recovery where he was having to have the burns debrided. Mike could barely stomach to watch it, but he had to hold Henry down. They both hated watching the burn specialists walk in.

Another surgery on Henry's shoulder and wrist had also been performed. He would complete his various physical therapies and skin grafts at home in Natchez. Henry was able to talk to all his team members, something that helped him more than anything else.

Finally, nine weeks after his injury, and after more surgeries and procedures than Mike could count, Henry was released from Walter Reed. The Navy had arranged their flights back to Natchez and by the time they were through the security checks, Henry was almost asleep in his wheelchair. On the way there, Mike, Joanie and Hannah had enjoyed flying first-class. On the way home, they were in a cramped seat with a very rude woman. Henry had to reposition himself several times before he fell asleep.

"What's wrong with him? Can't he be still?" The woman said while drinking her fourth glass of wine, that Mike had witnessed.

"He's uncomfortable. He can't help it." Mike said. He put his arm around Henry and brought him as close as possible. If the woman could only see the mass of bandages under Henry's t-shirt.

"He looks terrible." The woman said.

"It happens when you jump on a grenade to stop it from killing your team members, and a bunch of innocent women and children. Now, if you don't like how many times my son has to reposition himself; I will ask the flight attendant to move either us or you. He cannot help it at all." Mike said. He had caught the eye of the flight attendant and she had heard the conversation. She walked to them and bent down next to woman.

"I think you will find more agreeable seating closer to the front. This young man needs room to stretch out. And before you say anything; this airline feels strongly about our support of the military and its members. I should have thought about it when I seated you back here." The flight attendant said, and the woman stood up with her glass of wine.

"Get my carry-on; would you?" The drunk woman told the flight attendant and then sauntered off to the front of the plane.

"It's the pink one. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to cause a disruption." Mike said as he let Henry lay his head on his shoulder.

"Not your fault. She is difficult. Can I get him a warm blanket or a pillow, perhaps?" The flight attendant asked.

"He and I would appreciate it." Mike said.

"Be back in a minute." The flight attendant said with a smile. Mike concentrated back on Henry until she returned with a warm blanket and a pillow that Mike maneuvered under Henry's head. Mike must have drifted off because an hour later he heard the pilot giving instructions for their arrival in Natchez.

They were getting closer to Natchez and Mike could feel the plane start making its descent. Henry woke up and Mike got him ready to move his wheelchair. He could walk short distances, but Mike didn't want to wear him out before they even got home. Mike was thrilled to be seeing Joanie and Hannah. It was Hannah's birthday and Joanie had a big dinner planned, at her request.

Navigating Henry through the airport with their carry-ons was hard, but finally nice older gentlemen began helping him. He was never so glad to see Joanie approach him. She gave him a long kiss and then bent down and gave Henry a hug.

"Can we go home now? I'm so tired." Henry said.

"Of course. We're having Hannah's birthday dinner, but you'll have time for a nice long nap. Did your dad tell you that I had the house redone? It includes Sarah's side of the duplex now, and you have a bigger room. Its quite a lot bigger for all of us." Joanie explained as they exited the airport.

"He mentioned it." Henry said. Mike was pushing his chair and Joanie had ahold of the carry-on bag. Henry was wearing clothes that Sasha had come up with.

"Where's Hannah?" Mike asked. He had missed her a lot.

"She's back at home with her tutor and Sarah." Joanie told him.

"Sarah's at home?" Henry asked.

"She is. She had a break from school and wanted to be here when you got home and for Hannah's birthday." Joanie told him as they got closer to her car.

"Good. I've understood why she couldn't come to Walter Reed, but I've really missed her." Henry admitted as Mike helped him into the car.

"She hated not being able to be there, but she is excited to see you too. Hannah is too." Joanie said.

"Henry, I can fit your wheelchair in the trunk but may have to put this carry-on next to you. Is that okay?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. It'll give me something to lean against." Henry said as Mike put the seatbelt on him, which proved to be very painful for Henry. Mike put his jacket over him and helped him lean into the carry-on that Joanie had carefully placed next to him and then Mike and Joanie were getting in the front seat and heading home. He drove and Joanie had her hand on his free hand on the console. Rather quickly, Henry was snoring in the backseat and Joanie smiled over at Mike.

"I am really glad to have the two of you home. I've missed you and I bet you'll be thrilled to be in a real bed tonight." Joanie said.

"Yeah, I will but I will especially be thrilled to be next to you." Mike said. Joanie gave him a sweet smile and kissed his hand.

"Hannah has really missed you a lot. She's understood, of course; but she has been counting down the days." Joanie said.

"I really appreciate you taking care of her. I'm sure she hasn't been easy always. Did she behave herself?" Mike asked.

"That girl? She's been an absolute sweetheart. She is glad that we are out of a construction zone, but otherwise; she's been happy as a clam, other than missing you. If it had gone on much longer, I would have brought her out to D.C. to see you and Henry." Joanie said.

"Good, I'm glad she hasn't been a bear." Mike said with a laugh.

"I was hoping, once we get Henry settled and a bit more comfortable, in a week or so; we might go for a date night or something?" Joanie asked.

"Of course. I agree, we need to do something." Mike agreed. It was an area that he hadn't done well with Christine in. He wasn't making the mistake twice. His kids were older too. That made it easier.

"I'll look forward to it." Joanie said with a smile.

"Me too. I did get Hannah a locket. They were having some sort of charity thing at the hospital and had jewelry. I wasn't sure what you had done for her birthday. I knew you said you had gotten her a few things and I'll give you money for them, I wanted to have something." Mike explained.

"I got her some clothes, shoes and things for her room. She'll love the locket." Joanie said.

"I got you something too." Mike said. He still hadn't figured out how to ask her to marry him, but he still wanted to. He just didn't have a romantic bone in his body.

"You did? What?" Joanie asked. Mike reached into his hoodie pocket, pulled the ring box out and handed it to Joanie.

"I don't have a romantic bone in my body, and this is not a diamond, even though you certainly deserve one." Mike said as Joanie opened the box.

"Oh, Mike; its beautiful. I love it and you." She said.

"I…love you too." Mike said simply. He didn't know how to ask her to marry them. Joanie looked over at him and gasped.

"Mike; is this an engagement ring?" Joanie asked. She had tears in her voice and Mike thought for a second.

"Yes. I am terrible at this stuff and I know you probably wanted me down on one knee with candlelight and everything, but I really hope you'll say yes." Mike said.

"Yes. I never wanted that stuff. I just wanted someone to be authentic and true to themselves and me. You know me well, because I would have hated a diamond. This is perfect." Joanie said as she kissed his palm again and then put the ring on her left ring finger.

"Does it fit? I guessed on your size." Mike asked.

"Like it was made for me. We're almost home, and as soon as we do; you're getting a kiss." Joanie said with a smile.

"From Hannah or Sarah?" Mike teased.

"No. Me, although they will be giving you kisses too." Joanie said with a laugh.

"I'll count on it." Mike said as he pulled onto her street. Quickly enough, he pulled into her driveway and leaned back to shake Henry's knee. Henry responded with a groan but opened his eyes.

"We're home?" Henry asked.

"Yes, son. We're home." Mike told him.

"I'm so glad. Can you help me out, Dad?" Henry asked. He had only recently started calling Mike Dad, and to Mike; it was music to his ears.

"Of course. I'll help you." Mike said. Both he and Joanie got out and after a quick kiss, he got the wheelchair and finally Henry out. Joanie's contractor had built a temporary ramp and made sure that the door was wide enough for the wheelchair. As soon as Mike rolled him in, Sarah ran to Henry for a hug and Hannah ran for Mike.

"I've really missed you, Daddy." Hannah said into his chest. Mike had wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I've missed you too, sweetheart. Sorry to have missed so much of your birthday. I have something for you when you open your presents." Mike told her.

"Thanks, Daddy. I'm just glad to have you and Henry home." Hannah said before pulling away and bending down to give Henry a hug and kiss on the cheek. Sarah immediately threw her arms around Mike and gave Mike a kiss on the cheek.

"I've really missed you too. Sorry for leaving so much on you. I hope Henry behaved himself?" Sarah said.

"He did. Henry, do you want me to help you settle for a nap?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. Sorry, I'm not better company, girls. I'm just worn out." Henry said. Joanie led Mike and Henry to Henry's new bedroom and opened the door.

"I hope you like it. I kept it pretty simple but more masculine. I have figured out decorating for girls is much easier." Joanie said with a smile.

"It looks fine to me. I really like it. Thank you." Henry said.

"Get some rest, sweetie. Dinner will be ready when you wake up. Mike, here's a glass of water and I got his prescriptions out of your bag. I just wasn't sure what he needed." Joanie said. She bent over and gave Henry a kiss and left them.

"You're hurting?" Mike asked.

"A little. Just tired, more than anything. Henry said. Mike pulled a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt out of the dresser and then helped Henry onto the bed. He quickly helped him into the more comfortable clothes, gave him a pain pill and tucked him into the new bed.

"I will be in the next room if you need anything. Just yell. This bed better?" Mike asked as he tucked the blanket around Henry and plumped his pillow.

"Much. Could you close that curtain, though? The sun is shining in." Henry asked and Mike immediately complied.

"Better?" Mike asked.

"Yes, thanks; Dad. I think I'm gonna just go to sleep. I'll yell for you." Henry said before closing his eyes. Mike smoothed the blanket down over Henry's chest before leaving the room. Joanie was in the kitchen, decorating Hannah's birthday cake with Sarah's 'help.' Mike settled down next to Hannah on the couch and looked over at the school workbook that Hannah was looking at.

"How's your classes going?" Mike asked as Hannah curled into his side.

"Its okay. I'm super behind but I really like my tutor and its better than trying to get caught up at a regular school." Hannah admitted.

"Do you like the bigger room? I like this a lot better. We aren't so cramped." Mike asked. He really liked the changes in the house. It felt like home, something he hadn't had in years.

"I do. We all have our rooms, and Joanie has a studio. You even have a workshop in the garage." Hannah said.

"Good. Does it feel like home to you?" Mike asked her quietly. He wanted to gauge Hannah before he told her that he had asked Joanie to marry him.

"It does. I really like it here a lot and I really love Joanie. She's been really good to me." Hannah told him.

"Hannah, you know; I will always love your mom and I will always be thankful to her for giving you to me; and your brother and sister, even though they've died? The thing is; I really love Joanie too. I intended on talking to you first, but I have asked her to marry me. I hope you're okay with it?" Mike asked.

"Oh, I'm so happy!" Hannah said, while clapping her hands.

"I'm glad. We've not told Henry or Sarah yet so could you let us talk to them? They might not be so happy." Mike asked.

"Of course. Mom really wanted you to be happy. When she died, she told me if I ever found you again, to be accepting of whoever you found. I just love Joanie. She's not Mom and I really miss her, but she is really good to me and she really loves you." Hannah said.

"Your mom wanted me to be happy?" Mike asked. Mike was a little surprised. Things had been on a sour note with Christine when he left for the Arctic and it was something he would regret for the rest of his life.

"Yeah, she said she really loved you, but wanted you to be happy and to move on with your life. She gave me a note. I've carried it with me for years. Do you want me to give it to you?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, please." Mike said and Hannah got up and went to her room, returning with an envelope a moment later. She handed it to Mike and went into the kitchen with Joanie and Sarah, obviously wanting to give him privacy. Mike watched them for a moment and then opened the envelope and pulled the letter out.

"_Mike,_

_I hope you get to read this at some point, and that you'll have found Hannah. She's been exposed several times and not shown any symptoms so hopefully, somehow, she's immune. I only wish Kaitlyn and Lucas had been too. _

_They died quickly and with very little pain. I should have told you that when you called me, and I told you about Lucas. It would have been fair, and I can only imagine the pain not telling you has caused in the time elapsed. I told them how you loved the two of them and have tried to get Hannah somewhere where you might find her easily. I just don't feel well, and all infrastructure has broken down. I don't know who to trust with her. _

_I know things between the two of us has never been right. We could have co-parented Kaitlyn without getting married, but then we wouldn't have had Hannah or Lucas. Just please know, you have given me great happiness; and even when things were not good, you were good to me. I hope I was to you as well. I will always love you. I know that I was not your great love, but you were mine. I also know, I didn't always treat you like you were, but please know; you were. _

_I hope you can find happiness again. I don't know if it will be with Beth, but please do not close yourself off to a second chance on my behalf. If you've found this, you've found Hannah, so I hope at the least, it will be someone who will love our baby girl as much as I do. _

_Take care of her for me. She really is a good girl and I hate leaving her like this. I love you so very much, Mike; and I know that there were times that you loved me too. If I can ask one more thing, love our girl with everything you have. She'll need it. _

_I love you, _

_Christine"_

Mike wiped the tears away and smiled at the picture that Christine had enclosed. It was taken on the last anniversary they had celebrated. Mike had been home but had been unable to secure babysitting. With the kid's help, he prepared a candlelit dinner, and dressed in his suit and tie. Before the kids went to bed, Kaitlyn had snapped a picture of them posing together. They were both dressed in their best and Christine was giving Mike a kiss on the cheek.

Mike walked to the bedroom that he and Joanie would be sharing and stuck the letter and picture in the dresser that was obviously his. There were pictures of his kids on it, even Henry and Sarah. It made him smile. He lightly touched one of the ones of Kaitlyn and Lucas and then stepped out of the room. He looked in at Henry, who was snoring loudly.

As Mike watched his fiancée and two daughters preparing Hannah's birthday dinner, and listened to Henry's light snores, he realized that his life was finally straightening out. It wasn't how he imagined it, but he would always be thankful for it.

**I am not done with this but getting close. There are still some areas to close! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Coincidences**

Chapter 14

Henry settled quickly and seemed to be doing better now that he was home. He had a home nurse that came in twice a week to check over the burns and incisions and Mike helped him with his showers and dressing. It made Henry uncomfortable, but he had refused a visiting medical aide and Mike didn't mind.

Sarah had gone back to school, and Hannah actually kept Henry's spirits up. He helped her with her schoolwork and they both teased Mike unmercifully. Mike was just thrilled to see them developing a relationship. He would take some teasing to see the relationship form. He just wished he could develop a relationship with Henry beyond that of a caretaker. He desperately wanted it. He loved Sarah and knew that he probably loved Henry, but it was like there was some sort of block between them. No matter what Mike did, it wasn't right in Henry's eyes. Even announcing his and Joanie's engagement made Henry mad. That night as Mike got Henry ready for bed, Henry let out a frustrated sigh.

"I can't wait until you don't have to do this anymore. I can't stand it." Henry said. Mike had to wonder if he knew how his words hurt.

"Soon enough, you won't need help. Until then, you're stuck with me." Mike stated.

"And it's a damn shame." Henry said. Mike lifted him onto the bed and swung his legs over, trying not to hurt him.

"Son, I am sorry that you hate me the way you do. I am only trying to help you. If you need anything, please call for me." Mike said before shutting the light off and leaving the room before Henry could say anything else. He hadn't even made sure that Henry had a glass of water on his nightstand or a book. He felt badly about that, but he didn't want to say anything else that might further erode his relationship with Henry.

The hugs and kiss from Hannah that night before bedtime made Mike feel a bit better. He and Joanie had talked at length about Henry and Joanie would talk to him again. Henry was depressed and taking it out on Mike. He knew he shouldn't let it bother him so much, but it did. He had developed a good relationship with Sarah, and he and Hannah got along well, but with Henry; he just couldn't connect.

He tossed and turned all night, until about four am when Joanie jumped out of bed and flipped the light on. She threw her robe on and shook his arm.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked.

"You have tossed and turned all night. Why don't you go in and check on Henry? Maybe then we'll both get some sleep." Joanie suggested. She was obviously irritated.

"I doubt he wants me to check on him." Mike said as he stood up. He wanted to avoid an argument with Joanie, so he pulled his pajama pants on over his boxers and grabbed a t-shirt.

"Mike; be the adult. He is depressed and in pain. You're his father. Act like it. You don't need a best friend to do things with. You need a son to do things with." Joanie said.

"That…doesn't really make sense." Mike said.

"Think about it. If you don't go check on him, you can sleep on the couch or Sarah's bed. If you do check on him, you are welcome to come back to bed with me. I might even make it worth your while. Now, go!" Joanie said. Mike had to just shake his head. He didn't want an argument. He was tired of arguing.

"Alright, but I'm not waking him up if he's sleeping." Mike said.

"That's fine." Joanie said before giving him a long kiss and then pushing him towards the bedroom door.

True to his word, Mike went in and checked on Henry. He put a glass of water on the nightstand and a book within Henry's reach. Before he left the room, he tucked the blankets tighter around Henry and smoothed his hair away from his face. Mike stood watching him sleep for a moment before leaving the room.

Before going back to bed, Mike looked in on Hannah and checked the locks on the exterior doors. He looked back in on Henry one more time before going into his own bedroom. For all of Joanie's talk, she was sound asleep in the middle of their bed. Instead of waking her up, he changed out of his pajama pants and t-shirt and laid down next to her. As usual, in her sleep; she wrapped herself around him and laid her head on his chest.

The next day was no better with Henry. He was sullen and angry. Normally it was only Mike that he took it out on, but that particular day, Hannah had to share his wrath. She acted like it didn't bother her and Mike tried his best not to reprimand Henry. To keep them both away, Joanie sent them to a movie and out to dinner. Once Henry's physical therapist left, Joanie sat down next to him in the living room.

"So, what's your deal?" Joanie asked.

"What?" Henry asked.

"You are treating us like enemies. We are only caring for you. Would you prefer to stay in the VA hospital?" Joanie questioned.

"No." Henry said.

"Then why treat us like this? You have been horrible to your dad, but you crossed a line, yelling at Hannah. She didn't deserve that, and you know it." Joanie stated.

"Where'd they go, anyways?" Henry asked.

"To a movie and out to dinner. They both needed a break." Joanie told him.

"Must be nice to get out of the house." Henry said sarcastically.

"Last week, you told us you didn't want to go anywhere because you didn't want people seeing you and staring. Now, you're mad because they went out?" Joanie asked.

"I…" Henry started.

"No, Henry; stop making excuses. We all love you, including your dad. That isn't going to change, no matter how unlovable you make yourself. None of this is ideal. I promise you; your dad loved your mom and if he had known about you and Sarah, he would have been there for you, growing up. I also know, you are on the fence about our relationship. I'm a big girl, Henry. I can take care of myself. I love your dad and he has treated me with nothing but love and respect, but I will say this; as much as I love your dad, I will break our engagement. I will do it, so you and he have some sort of relationship. I've never been as happy as what I am with your dad, but this is destroying him. I won't have that." Joanie said with tears in her voice. Before Henry could say anything, Joanie got up and walked into her studio, slamming the door behind her.

Henry shut his eyes in pain. He didn't know why he was being so terrible to everyone. His dad and Joanie had been really good to him. They could have left him in some hospital, but instead, they had brought him home and Mike had been caring for him since. Henry couldn't complain about anything. They had fixed all his favorite foods, watched what he wanted to and never complained.

Henry knew he had to do better. He just didn't know how to. When his dad had come into his bedroom the night before, Henry had been awake. It had surprised him. All the rumors that Henry had heard could have been about a different person.

As difficult as it had been to get used to, he really didn't mind his dad and Joanie being together. They both seemed happy, and Hannah didn't appear to have a problem with it. She talked about her mother a lot but had accepted Joanie with open arms. Maybe Henry needed to take a lesson from the fifteen-year-old. Henry got to his feet and walked towards Joanie studio. Walking on his own was never easy, but he could do it. He just always had his dad, Joanie or Hannah by his side. He opened the door and smiled down at Joanie.

"I…don't really know how to fix all this. Can you help me?" Henry asked.

"Of course, sweetie." Joanie said. She got up and pulled him into a hug. For just a moment, he almost felt like when his mom had given him a hug. For the first time in months, he felt like things might actually click back into place.


	15. Chapter 15

**Coincidences**

Chapter 15

Mike knew as soon as he got home, something had changed with Henry. He apologized to Hannah for treating her badly and had leaned into Mike when he helped him off the couch. It had almost been like a hug. Joanie even seemed distracted by something, and Mike suspected she had been crying; something he didn't like at all.

Henry was much more cordial as Mike helped him shower and get ready for bed. As Mike helped him exercise his injured shoulder so it didn't freeze up, they even joked a bit about fishing. Mike carefully helped Henry into bed, completely unsure what was happening.

"Dad, I am really sorry for how I've treated you lately. I know you've only been trying to help me, and you could have just admitted me to a VA home. You didn't do that, and I've made things miserable for you, Joanie and Hannah. I know all this medical stuff could be a career ender for me, and I've never imagined what I would do if I wasn't in the Navy. I guess I was taking that out on y'all. Last night you made a remark that you were sorry I hated you, and this afternoon; Joanie told me she would break your engagement so that you and I could have a relationship. I don't want her to do that. I realized how selfish I was being. I don't know how to make all this right, but could you give me a chance?" Henry said. Midway through Mike had sat down next to Henry and put an arm around him.

"Of course, son. I remember when I was a cop, I was pretty badly hurt. Leg injury and we thought it was a career ender. It's a depressing thought, and like you; I lashed out at people I loved. We will get through all this. We will get you through this, regardless the outcome. Are you sure about Joanie and me? I really love her, and I want to marry her, but I know you've really been on the fence about us." Mike asked.

"I believed rumors when I shouldn't have. I don't know if there is a basis or not and it really doesn't matter. Joanie loves you too, and she feels strongly about this. I had to ask myself if I would jeopardize her happiness for rumors." Henry said.

"There is a small basis, but I am not a sexual sadist. I like women that show strength of character. I also have daughters and I wouldn't want them treated like that. The grain of truth comes from me playing the field a bit after Andrea Garnett died. I was angry. While I've been lucky enough to love four amazing women during my life, I have never cheated on any of them. The flaw in my marriage to Christine came from her knowing I was still in love with your mom. I loved Christine too, but it was never right." Mike admitted.

"But you had three kids and stayed married?" Henry asked.

"We did. She was pregnant with Kaitlyn and I wanted to do right by her and my baby; so we got married. I think she had Hannah and Lucas to keep me interested and involved. It would have been acceptable for us to just co-parent Kaitlyn, but then we wouldn't have had Hannah or Lucas." Mike explained.

"But you ended up losing Kaitlyn and Lucas? And missed years with Hannah." Henry said after yawning.

"I did and it hurts…a lot. There is no fixing it in my mind or my heart. There will be days that not having them here is unbearable. I have been going for several years, and this is the first chance I've had to be settled. Kaitlyn's birthday is the day after tomorrow, and I can already feel that it will be hard. I've gotten through other birthdays, but this one will be bad because I won't have my usual crutch to depend on." Mike admitted.

"What was your usual crutch?" Henry asked.

"Work. If I wasn't deployed, I would work as long as possible, go to the bar, drink myself into a stupor and then sleeping with whoever presented themselves at the bar." Mike said honestly.

"That sounds awful." Henry said."

"It was, but at the time; it was the only way I knew how to grieve. It was not at all healthy, but I dread this year because I am going to have to face it. I can't hide behind it." Mike said.

"Does Joanie or Hannah know?" Henry asked.

"No. Hannah doesn't remember the birthdays and I didn't want Joanie to have to deal with it." Mike told him.

"I think she'll figure it out, Dad." Henry said. He let out a big yawn.

"Probably. Let's get you settled before you fall asleep sitting up. We're good. Don't you worry about a thing." Mike told him as he stood up. He helped Henry lay down and tucked the blankets around him.

"Goodnight, Dad." Henry said.

"Night, son. I'll bring your water in, and here's your book. Call for me if you need anything." Mike said. He patted Henry's shoulder and left the room.

Before Henry fell asleep, he began planning. He knew Kaitlyn's birthday would be hard for Mike, but he wanted to make the day special for Mike. He would just need Joanie, Hannah and Sarah to help with it. He wanted to make the day bearable.


	16. Chapter 16

**Coincidences **

Chapter 16

As Mike suspected, Kaitlyn's birthday hit him hard. Getting out of bed was even hard. He had wanted to put on a brave face for his family, but it become increasingly difficult as the day wore on. He was shocked when Sarah walked in just before supper. It felt good to hug her. If things had been normal and Kaitlyn was still alive, she would have been just about a year and a half younger than Henry and Sarah. That hurt.

Henry, Sarah and Hannah had meant well, and Mike appreciated everything they had tried to do, but Mike just wanted to be alone. He didn't want his kids to see his tears. He barely wanted Joanie to see them, and she seemed to instinctively know. She helped Mike get Henry ready for bed and got his water for him. After she left the room, Mike tucked the blanket closer around Henry's chest.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I thought having Sarah here would help." Henry said.

"It did. If she wasn't here, I would have missed her." Mike said.

"But it didn't really help anything either." Henry said.

"I'm not sure much would have, but you meant well, and I know that. Don't worry about it. Tomorrow will be better." Mike said. Joanie had walked back in and put Henry's book on the nightstand, where he could reach it.

"Hannah and Sarah are both ready for bed if you want to say goodnight, Mike." Joanie said. She bent down and gave Henry a kiss on the cheek, being a bit freer in displays of affection than Mike.

"Of course. Son, if you need anything; just yell. Thank you for trying to make today better for me. I do appreciate it. Having you kids made it a lot more bearable than what it would have been." Mike said. He patted Henry's shoulder before leaving Joanie and Henry alone.

"Sweetie, its bound to just be a bad day. You made the day better. It could have been a lot harder for him. You did just fine. He was around the people he loves the most." Joanie said.

"You and the girls. I don't think he's there with me yet. I have done everything I could to undermine the relationship." Henry said.

"He loves you too. If he didn't, he wouldn't have been so hurt when you deployed without saying goodbye, or stayed with you at the hospital, or helped you since you came home. He just isn't great at admitting he loves someone but rest assured; he loves you." Joanie said.

"He doesn't have much trouble with Hannah or Sarah. I don't mean to sound jealous, but…" Henry said and then yawned.

"No worries. Just get some sleep. Like your dad said, yell if you need us. We all love you, Henry." Joanie said. She gave him another kiss and then left him to read. Mike had given both girls goodnight hugs, holding Hannah a bit longer. She was his one connection to Kaitlyn, Lucas and Christine. As much as he loved Joanie, Henry and Sarah, sometimes he needed the connection. Thankfully, Hannah understood and just buried her face into his shoulder. He loved her sweet personality.

Once Sarah and Hannah were in bed, instead of watching TV, Mike went straight to bed. It wasn't that he was particularly tired, but Joanie was working on a commission painting and Mike needed the privacy. He picked up one of the pictures of Kaitlyn from his dresser, a baby picture and sat down at the end of the bed.

There was no stopping the tears once they started. He loved his kids with every part of his heart. No, he hadn't been a very attentive husband, but he tried his hardest to be a good dad. He hadn't known about Henry and Sarah, so for the longest period of time, Kaitlyn was his firstborn. The first baby that had stolen a piece of his heart, the first baby he'd ever held or loved. He remembered talking to her when he called Christine from the Arctic. The fear and pain in Kaitlyn's voice had been obvious to Mike. He had told her to be brave for her mom and sister and that he loved her. Now, he had wished he had made that clearer. The conversation had only lasted a minute before Hannah grabbed the cellphone, but it was a minute that would stay with Mike for the rest of his life.

He had hugged the picture to him and didn't hear Joanie come in until she sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around him. Somehow, despite being quite a bit smaller than him, she pulled him to where his head was laying on her chest.

"No one cries in this house alone. It's a rule." Joanie said as she massaged his neck. Instead of arguing with her about privacy, he just surrendered and let the tears out. She didn't seem to mind and seemed to understand.

"It just hurts so bad. I want to hug her one more time. Hear her voice. Tell her that I love her, but I can't. I know I should be thrilled to have Hannah back and to have Henry and Sarah, but I just miss Kaitlyn and Lucas." Mike admitted finally. He pulled away, and Joanie handed him her box of tissues from her nightstand.

"I wish I could make this better for you. I can't. But what I can do is hold you and let you have your moments and days. I know you wanted privacy, but I hated you being alone. The kids didn't hear you. I checked. They are all sound asleep." Joanie said.

"Yeah, but you had a painting to finish." Mike said.

"I'm at a stopping point. Let's go to bed." Joanie said.

"Nice invitation." Mike joked.

"Mike; maybe tonight is not a good day to ask, but…" Joanie started and then shook her head.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Its just…I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. Its for my birth control. I'm thirty-nine and still need it, but…" Joanie stuttered, obviously struggling.

"Yes?" Mike encouraged.

"I just…I always wanted to be a mom, but I was never in the right relationship. I love Henry, Sarah and Hannah, just like my own; but I have always wanted to carry a baby, give birth and have that connection. This might be a deal breaker for you though." Joanie said.

"You want to not stay on your birth control?" Mike asked.

"I don't. I don't even know if you…can you father another child? We should have talked about this before now." Joanie admitted.

"I can. I just…never thought about having another child." Mike said.

"And you don't want to?" Joanie said as she stood up. Mike also stood up and put his arms around her before she could get away.

"Could you give me tonight? I won't necessarily say no, but…I just need to think. Please?" Mike begged.

"I knew I should have talked to you before now or waited. Excuse me." Joanie said. She wiggled out of his arms and walked into the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her, and Mike sat back down on the bed.

It wasn't that Mike didn't want another child. He was just terrified of losing another one. It was a paralyzing fear for him. But he also remembered how Christine had lit up when she become a mother. Could he deny that to Joanie? It would hardly be fair. Before he convinced himself to do something else, he got up, walked into the bathroom and opened the shower door where Joanie was showering. He threw her a towel and allowed her a moment to cover herself.

"I remember what Christine was like the first time she held Kaitlyn. She was so happy. And when she had Hannah and Lucas, she was no different. I am petrified of losing another child, but I had to ask myself if I was prepared to deny you that due to my fears. I'm not. If it's a baby you want, after everything you've done for me; then we'll have a baby." Mike said.

"But I want you to love our baby too. I don't think we should have a baby simply because of what I've done for you or because you want me to have this." Joanie said. She had climbed out of the shower and wrapped her robe around herself.

"I have no doubt that I will love any baby we have." Mike argued.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Joanie asked.

"I am." Mike said, and Joanie immediately gave him a long kiss. Despite having her robe on, she was still wet from her shower.

"I should probably dry off." Joanie said.

"I could help you with that." Mike suggested. Joanie laughed and slapped his hand away.

"Give me a moment. You took me by surprise." Joanie said before pushing him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Mike put Kaitlyn's picture back on his dresser and got ready for bed. Finally, Joanie appeared, wearing a very sheer nightgown in pale blue.

"Wow. You look amazing." Mike said before giving her a kiss.

"I wondered what you would think. Figured I would change up my t-shirt and flannel pajama pants a bit." Joanie said.

"I don't mind those, but I really love this." Mike told her. He was very gently pushing her towards the bed.

"I knew you would. Mike; I hope I didn't upset you too much with the baby talk? My timing was bad." Joanie said.

"Its alright. There wouldn't have been a good day to talk about it but let's stop talking about it and do something about it." Mike said as he picked her up and gently laid her down on the bed, giving her kisses the entire time. For the first time that day, Kaitlyn was far from his mind.


	17. Chapter 17

**Coincidences**

Chapter 17-3 Months later

All Mike and Joanie wanted was a small beach wedding. Sarah, Henry and Hannah had planned everything, including the honeymoon to Mexico. The honeymoon was all Henry's planning, and Mike had utilized him as Best Man. Normally, he would have had Tom do it, but Tom suggested Henry and Henry accepted happily. Sarah was Joanie's maid of honor and Hannah was a bridesmaid.

The reception was a little more elaborate, with cake, food and alcohol. Mike made a point to dance with both his daughters and Joanie danced with Henry. After visiting with some of their friends, Mike finally sat down to eat. He wasn't shocked to see Henry make his way over to him. The younger man was exhausted, still recovering from his myriad of injuries. He sat down next to Mike and stole a piece of meat of Mike's plate.

"Do you want me to get you a plate? I know you're tired. You helped the girls do all the decorating." Mike asked.

"I'm okay. I think Hannah said she'd get me a plate and to sit down." Henry said.

"I really appreciate you kids doing all this and staying with Hannah so we can get away. We wanted to before Joanie got too far along." Mike said. Joanie was eight weeks along and Mike had been shocked how easily she had gotten pregnant, or how happy he was. He had figured he would just have to act happy, but in all honesty; he loved the idea of being a father again and being there from day one and not missing any milestones.

"Well, I planned the honeymoon before I knew you all were having a baby." Henry said. Of the three kids, he had been on the fence the most about the baby. Sarah was happy and Hannah was over the moon.

"We appreciate it." Mike said with a smile. Hannah had brought over a plate and glass of sweet tea for Henry and disappeared again.

"Hannah is no trouble and you gave me control of your debit card." Henry teased.

"Henry; are you okay with all this? Joanie and I getting married and the baby?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, its okay. I'm actually getting excited about the baby. I hope it's a boy." Henry said.

"Too early to tell. I'd be thrilled with either as long as it's healthy, but I do prefer the idea of a boy." Mike agreed.

"Or you could have one of each?" Henry suggested with a smile.

"Henry! Its already bad enough that when this baby is fifteen, I'll be almost sixty-five. I don't know how I'll keep up." Mike scolded Henry.

"I'm sure you'll manage just fine." Henry said.

"Maybe. Seriously, though; we want you kids to be okay with this too. It affects you guys. We won't love you all any less, but we will be busier. Joanie and I will always make time for you all, though." Mike tried assured him. With the girls, it was easy. Mike could hug them and tell them he loved them every day, but with Henry he struggled even telling him that he loved him. Initially, Mike wasn't even sure he loved Henry, but as he helped Henry with his recovery and physical therapy, he had realized that he absolutely adored the younger man. They just had to find common ground.

"You mean you won't love the girls any less." Henry remarked. Mike looked around and realized all the guests were occupied. No time like the present.

"No; son. I meant you too. And not just where Joanie is concerned; me too. I know I've not been very good at telling you, but I do love you too, son. I'm sorry I've not told you before now, but I do. You could never take Lucas' place in my heart, but you've found your own." Mike said quietly. He wasn't even sure what Henry's reaction would be, but it was almost time for Mike and Joanie to leave for the airport.

"Its about time; Dad! It took you long enough. I love you too. I should have said so before now, but I think I knew you did, probably when I woke up at the hospital." Henry said with a grin.

"Good. I think I realized it when you left for deployment. I don't think it would have hurt so badly or I would have missed you so badly if not. Now, Joanie and I need to get gone. Do you have everything you all need? Enough cash? I gave Sarah my credit card." Mike asked.

"We'll be fine. Don't worry about a thing." Henry said as they both stood up. Mike still had to change and say goodbye to his guests and his daughters, but before he could; Henry gave him a huge hug. Mike was shocked but he gave Henry a squeeze and patted his cheek.

"We will have our cellphones. Just call. I'd better get changed and say bye to everyone. You got all this?" Mike asked, pointing at the decorations and food. They had hired the venue and decorations out so there wasn't much to do. Henry was still recovering, Sarah needed to study, and Hannah was fifteen. He let Henry go and slipped inside to change into the outfit that Joanie had packed for him. Thankfully, Joanie had packed for their honeymoon and arranged for a car to take them to the airport. By the time, he was finished; she had changed as well, and they walked out hand-in-hand. They were greeted by well-wishers and gave both girls hugs and kisses. They were sent on their way by the kids and close friends for a week on a beach in Mexico.

**Six months later**

Henry had been right. It wasn't just a boy that was joining the family, but a little girl. Twins had been a surprise for Mike and Joanie, but they were thrilled, and the kids were happy.

Joanie had to have an emergency c-section a month before her due date due to pre-eclampsia. Mike had been terrified for both her and the babies, but within just a few moments, he was holding a six-pound baby girl who looked just like her mom while Joanie held the baby boy. She was closed up quickly and moved to her own room.

"We really need names?" Joanie said. Mike had sat down on the bed with her and they were holding the babies close together. The older kids had gone to the cafeteria once they learned that Joanie and the babies were alright.

"I'm terrible at this stuff. I do have something in mind for her though." Mike admitted.

"What's that?" Joanie asked.

"Skylar…Grace. Skylar Grace." Mike said.

"I love that. I have one for him. Scout Michael. Skylar and Scout." Joanie said. They had already decided they didn't want very traditional names for their babies.

"Perfect. Just like their mom." Mike said as he gave Joanie a kiss.

"You know, all those years ago; when we were running around; I figured that it would be you and Beth having a passel of kids. I do think she would be thrilled for us though." Joanie said.

"I think so too. It took us long enough to find each other though. Of course, it has been worth it. As much as I love Hannah and still love Kaitlyn and Lucas; in some ways, Christine was a side-track." Mike said. He knew it sounded bad.

"No, Mike. She is the mother of your children. You spent a lot of years with her. Rather you realize it or not, she made you who you are." Joanie said.

"True." Mike agreed.

"She gave us a beautiful and sweet daughter, just as Beth gave us Henry and Sarah. I only wish I could have met Kaitlyn and Lucas, but they are with us. I think they would be thrilled." Joanie remarked.

"They would be. You are so perfect. I love you." Mike said as he gave her a soft kiss. Scout was asleep and Skylar was watching them closely. For Mike, it was the perfect moment. It sure trumped the loneliness, the drinking and spending the night with whoever he met at a bar. He would take the wife, kids, SUV and being able to sleep in the same bed any day over how he felt the year before. Henry was being medically discharged from the Navy and would be starting college courses, Hannah was catching up with her tutor and Sarah was in medical school. Skylar and Scout were perfect in every way and Mike couldn't be happier.


End file.
